


Bump in the Night: A collection of monster erotica

by Teratophelia



Category: Original Work
Genre: And Lots of It, Blood, Centaur, Multi, Naga, Orc, Porn, Reader Insert, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Werewolf, Xenomorph - Freeform, Yautja, mermaid, vampire, werebear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teratophelia/pseuds/Teratophelia
Summary: A collection of stories where the reader and monsters get into some frisky businessMonsters, gender and kinks/warnings will be at the start of every chapter





	1. Yautja x Reader - After the hunt

Warnings: Blood mention

Readers naughty bits purposely left vague so it can be for dfab or dmab

—

You heard him before you saw him. His footsteps heavy and him snarling as he stalked towards you, his prized pet.

You scrambled up from your rather comfortable seat, mentally prepping yourself for what you knew was about to happen.

He had gone out hunting, chasing down his prey and toying with them. And without fault, when he returned, he’d use the adrenaline still coursing through his veigns to take you. Celebrate a successful hunt by fucking his pet.

As soon as he came within sigh of you, he started moving quicker. He seemed so restless and you felt goosebumps on your skin with anticipation.

Before you really knew what was happening, he was on you, turing you around and pushing you down onto the floor, your hips up so you presented yourself for him.

Your breathing became heavier with anticipation as you smelled the blood on him, the viscera. He hadn’t bothered to clean himself before he came to you but you didn’t mind. The thing on the forefront of your brain was the bulge he roughly pressed against you.

Yet despite everything, he seemed still a little thoughtful, pressing two digits tasting like blood against your lips while he roughly rid you of your clothes. You did what you always did in this situation and coated them with your spit, earning more snarls and growls from him that only turned you on further.

Once he deemed his fingers wet enough, he withdrew them from the welcoming warmth of your mouth and started prepping you, clumsily and rushed. After all, a broken pet was of no use.

You let out whimpers as his fingers stretched you open, his other hand gripping the meaty part of your butt harshly, claws digging into it.

You let out a drawn out moan and he growled again, taking his fingers out. You hardly had time to protest when he filled you up with something far larger and pleasurable.

You let out a cry as he bottomed out inside you, stretching you wide, just shy of painful.

He let out a triumphant cry as he started thrusting. His thrusts were harsh and fast, knocking the wind out of you and making your head spin. You clawed at the ground beneath you as his hands gripped your hips. You’d definitely have bruises in the morning but, fuck, did this feel good right now.

You looked back at him briefly, gasping as you saw his face. He locked eyes with you and purposefully thrusted a bit harder, causing you to whine almost embarrassingly loud.

You felt the familiar feeling of your orgasm steadily building up. It wouldn’t take you much longer anymore but knowing him, this wouldn’t be your only climax.

Your hand dipped between your legs, touching yourself. He noticed and reached down, swatting your hand away and taking over.

His touch was rough and in a hurry, making your head spin in the best of ways.

You were so close, teetering on the brink of an orgasm when he pulled out. You let out a strangled sob in protest but he seemed to have a different plan.

He spun you around until you laid flat on your back, his broad, strong form hovering over you as he thrust into you again with purpose.

He leaned down, pressing his mandibles against your cheek in a rudementary kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his odd… You’re not sure what to call them.

But that wasn’t important right now. You were begging him at this point. Pleading for him to let you cum.

And he felt merciful, it seemed, his hand sliding between you two and finishing what he started.

Your orgasm crashed over you like a tsunami, your back arching off the ground, your fingers digging into his back when you came, tightening around his dick.

He let out a pleased, almost purr as he kept fucking you through your orgasm, leaving you sensitive.

But he wouldn’t stop anytime soon and you knew this.

You were in for a hell of a ride.


	2. Vampire BF x Male!Reader - Dessert

Warnings: Blood, plenty of biting, overuse of the term “my love”

—

“Have I ever told you how… Delectable you look?”

You raised an eyebrow as you looked over to your boyfriend who was leaning against the doorway. His usually deathly pale skin was a more flush colored and he seemingly hadn’t bothered with cleaning himself up properly after his hunt, blood still staining the corners of his mouth

“Thank you, I suppose?” You said, turning away and going back to reading your book.

You weren’t exactly in the mood for dealing with him right now. You had a long day and all you wanted was some relaxation.

But your boyfriend didn’t agree.

In a flash, he sat next to you, your sides pressed together and one of his cold arms wrapped around your shoulders. He pressed gentle kisses along your jaw, his fangs pressing against your skin.

“Maurice, I’m not-”

“Hush, love. I’m just appreciating my boyfriend. Is that not allowed?”

You let out a sigh and preemptively marked your page, knowing full well where this was headed.

“God up above, in all my years of life I have never met a man as handsome as you. I could just… Ravish you if you’d let me.” He muttered in between kisses, letting them travel down your neck. You felt the scrape of his fangs and your heart jumped.

“Hush, my love. I won’t hurt you.” He said and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Unless you want me to.”

He kissed lower, cold lips travelling further south as his quick hands disposed of your shirt. Your breathing became a little labored and your jeans became a little tighter at the crotch than you remembered them being.

Maurice had, of course, taken notice and grinned. His kisses travelled lowed still until he reached the edge of your jeans. He unbuttoned them and gently eased them off you, looking up at you with wanting, brown eyes.

“Can I, my love?” He asked, eyeing your erection straining against the fabric of your boxers.

You gave a quick nod and his grin grew wider, exposing his sharp teeth.

It was still a scary thought that your dick would be in his mouth with all those sharp teeth but it was also so hot. You decided the term “fear boner” was very apt in this situation.

You were so caught up in thinking you almost failed to notice Maurice had taken off your boxers as well and was pressing lazy kisses on the inside of your thigh. He looked up at you and opened his mouth, his tongue briefly running over your skin before he sank his teeth into your thigh.

You drew in a breath and balled your hands into fists as Maurice ‘sampled you’, as he’d like to call it. Your breathing became a little heavier as the vampire between your legs turned his attention to something else.

“It seems my lover has provided me with something else to suck on.” He teased and you were about to say something about it when his mouth was on you.

You let out a groan as one of his hands wrapped around your shaft and worked in tandem with him mouth.

You let your head fall back against the back rest of the sofa as one your your hands gripped his perfectly coiffed white hair.

You urged him to go a little faster, to take a little more of you into his soft and wet mouth, jumping slightly when you felt one of his canines brush your dick.

“Fuck, Maurice,… Keep - shit- Keep doing-”

But before you could finish your plea, he pulled away, licking his lips in an almost sinful display. His hand kept lazily stroking you as he looked up, grinning again.

“I’d rather keep this going a little longer, my love.” He said, obviously aroused as well.

He got up and you let out a little whine as he let go of you. He got rid of his clothes, taking his sweet time and putting on a little bit of a show for you.

You swore you got harder with each bit of ghostly white skin your boyfriend exposed.

Your eyes lingered on his erection once he rid himself of his underpants. It was as pale as the rest of him but a little more flush. The little blood he had in him had obviously made a home there.

You snapped out of your starting as he straddled you, reaching back to grab your dick, lining it up with his entrance.

“Wait, you’re not- you’ll hurt yourself.” You said, wanting to stop him.

Maurice merely grinned at you before leaning in and whispering in your ear.

“My love, I’m already prepped for you.”

And with that he sank down on you, causing you to groan. He wasn’t kidding. You were trying to think of when he could’ve done this when he lifted his hips and started to ride you.

Your hands grabbed his hips, helping him set the pace as his lips found yours in a bruising kiss. His hands grabbed a fistfull of your hair, pulling your head back and exposing the collum of your neck to him.

You could hear his labored breathing as he sped up, causing you to curse under your breath.

“Let me taste you, love. Let me - merde - let me drink from you properly.”

You let out a groan, thrusting up into him as you nodded, not trusting your voice.

“Merci, thank you. Thank you.” He half moaned as he sank his teeth in your neck.

One of your hands left his hip and wrapped around his neglected cock, stroking it. You felt your orgasm grow so close it drove you mad. You were getting a little light headed when Maurice drew away and let out a long, low moan. You felt him twitch and trob in your fist, his cum ending up on your chest. A few more thrusts into him and you followed him right over the edge of bliss, your hips flush with his butt as you finished inside of him.

After a moment of riding the waves of your orgasms, Maurice slumped forward, leaning against your chest.

He nuzzled your neck, lazily licking the bite wound and mumbling sweet nothings to you in French, his native tongue.

You yawned, wrapping your arms around your boyfriend. You remained there, cuddled up for a while, just enjoying the afterglow.

“Je t'aime..” Maurice mumbled against your skin. You smiled, finally knowing what he said.

“I love you too.”


	3. Orc bf x Reader

Warnings: Sex, dirty talk, thigh fucking

Reader is gender neutral but has a vagina

—

You had expected having sex with an orc to be an… undertaking. So when the first time with your orc boyfriend Vali rolled around, you were mentally prepping yourself. Well… It was safe to say other parts of you needed plenty of prep as well.

You’d stocked up on lube and had taken time to stretch yourself in advance to make things a little easier, using your fingers and then working up to the biggest toy you owned while he watched you. He’d been palming himself through his pants, whispering absolutely filth to you and urging you to the brink of orgasm.

Yet all of that paled in comparison when Vali finally took off his pants.

He was massive. Scarily so, even.

But he was so gentle with you, so careful, taking his sweet time prepping you just a little more with his warm tongue and his thick fingers until the moment came. He’d joked he was inspecting to see if you’d done a thorough job, which earned him a playful nudge in the ribs.

Yet you still had to finally take him. Your nerves almost got to you as he undressed himself fully and found himself nestled between your thighs. Your breath hitched as you felt the blunt head of his cock softly press against your entrance.

“You ready?” Vali asked, his voice a delicious, low rumble.

“Yeah, think so.” You replied, nerves causing your voice to shake a little. Vali looked at you with slightly furrowed brows.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay? And… Try go relax.”

You nodded and felt him carefully ease in. It didn’t feel to bad at first, just… odd. You’d never been pushed so far before. But then it started hurting.

“Stop! Stop stop stop.”

In an instant, Vali had pulled out, worry clearly etched onto his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked, moving to hover over you.

You had clamped your thighs together and nodded. Vali seemed a little more reassured and pressed a soft kiss om your cheek, minding his tusks.

“Do you wanna try again? Maybe use a little more lube?” Vali offered. You worried your bottom lip with your teeth and looked at him.

Your mom didn’t raise a quitter.

You two earnestly tried a couple of times more, trying different positions, going slow, using so much lube it wad ridiculous but it just didn’t work. Vali had grown rather upset and now sat on the side of the bed, sulking.

“Hey c'mon now, big guy.” You said, gently rubbing his back. He looked over at you, his bottom lip still jutting out in a juvenile yet adorable pout.

“We can’t be intimate.” He grumbled, hurt evident in his voice. You frowned but then a metaphorical lightbulb went off above your head.

“Okay, I want to try something.” You said, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him with you as you laid back onto the bed. He seemed confused but interested as you told him to sit up on his knees and you scooted towards him until your butt touched his thighs and your legs rested up agaist his chest.

“Use my thighs.” You told him and he seemed to finally catch on, grinning eagerly as he slipped his impressive cock between the soft part of your thighs.

His hands gripped your legs to keep them steady as he gave a tentative first thrust. You squeezed your legs together a little more to egg him on and he let out a sigh as he set a steady pace, filling the room with the sounds of skin hitting skin.

You watched your lover as he started going faster, one hand wedged between your legs and getting yourself off a little awkwardly. Vali seemed to be in his own little world, his grip on your calves almost bruising as he sped up.

Then he started talking again.

“Fuck, you look so good under me. Letting me fuck your thighs while you finger yourself. Bet you like this, huh? Letting an orc use you for his own ple-”

His words were drowned out by an absolutely sinful moan that left your lips. Vali growled in response and sped up a little more, his thrusts causing your whole body to move with him. Your fingers sped up, rubbing your clit exactly how you liked it.

It was all becoming to much almost. You were so close, so near an orgasm and you were sure Vali was there too. You moaned again when Vali’s grip shifted to your thighs and he looked at you, his dark eyes focused on your face as he thrusted a final time.

His warm cum covered your belly and chest, giving you that final push into orgasm. Your back arched off the bed, your free hand grabbing a fist full of sheets as you plunged head first into your orgasm. The pair of you were breathing hard, completely blissed out.

Vali chuckled after a while, breaking the spell.

“Yeah… I think that’ll work.”


	4. Centaur BF x Fem!Reader - Domme

Warnings: femdom, use of a ridingcrop, bondage

-

He looked so darling, on his knees, a bit in his mouth. His dark eyes were trained on you as you wound rope around his wrists.

"You're behaving well so far. Keep it up and there might be a reward in your future, my dear." You spoke, tying off the rope with a cute little bow.

He tugged on it, testing to see if there was any leeway. There wasn't. He shifted briefly, getting a little more comfortable. A brief peek and you noticed his erection making an entrance.

You let out a devious chuckle as you walked over to his side and briefly nudged it with the tip of your high heel. You'd chosen your footwear deliberately. You might be small but tonight you'd tower over your stalion. You were the one in charge, after all.

"Oh my, Alistair. I've done so little and you're already hard."

He, of course, couldn't reply but his body language told you enough. He was embarrassed.

You smiled, a plan cooking up in your mind, as you walked back to face him. His face was turned downwards, his shoulders hunched up a little.

"Al, look at me." You spoke, firm but not unkind. He obeyed, large brown eyes meeting yours.

It was a little strange, having your boyfriend look up at you, but it was a sight you gladly could get used to.

"I want you to listen to me. You are going to obey my orders and do as I say. If you don't, there will be consequences. Do you understand."

Alistair nodded.

"Now, show me what you do if you want to stop."

Alistair raised his bound hands and folded them, making a gun shape. You nodded.

"Good boy."

You petted him, the ears on top of his head swiveling bolt upright. You couldn't help the small smile on your face.

You calmly walked over to his side and straddled his back, your arms wrapped around his waist. You slowly dragged your hands down his tummy, chuckling.

"You're so cute, all gagged and bound" you mumbled, press a kiss on his shoulder. "I might keep you like this for a while."

He shifted under you, your words having an obvious effect on him. Your hands ran up his chest, your thumbs grazing his nipples. He squirmed again under you, almost knocking you over.

"Nu-uh. Behave or I might have to pull out the ridingcrop."

You felt his shoulders tense and let out another giggle as you continued to toy with his nipples. A muffled moan came from behind the bit and you felt proud.

"Good boy. Now, I want you to sit perfectly still. If you don't..."

He nodded, lowering his head as you started to grind against him. You felt him tense under you again, rutting to get some friction against his probably almost uncomfortable erection.

"Al. Last warning."

Alistair let out a whine behind the bit, shoulders shaking as he tried so hard to stay still.

You felt proud, reducing him to a mess so quickly. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you kept grinding. Alistair stayed still, shaking.

"Good boy. Such a good, good boy." You mumbled, pressing more kisses against his soulders. Alistair groaned behind his bit, straining against his bonds. He moved again, so unexpectedly he knocked you over.

"Okay that's it. You were warned." You said, walking over to the bed and grabbing the riding crop.

"Ten lashings. You're going to count them for me." You said, removing the bit from his mouth. He moved his jaw and looked up at you.

"I'm sorry, love. Im-"

"Hush. To late tor sorrys."

You straddled him again and pressed another kiss on his back, letting the crop come down on his flank.

"One." He spoke out, tensing as it came down. You chuckled and let it come down again.

"T-two."

"That's it, Al."

"Three."

You encouraged him, letting the riding crop come down two times in quick succession.

"Four and f-five."

Your free hand came up to toy with his nipples again and he was shaking under you. You smirked as you let it come down again.

"S-s-six. Love, I c-" he spoke, his Scottish accent heavier now that he was reduced to such a mess.

"Yes you can. Four more, Al."

His head hung low, his long, brown hair hiding his face from view. You hit him again, three times in quick succession. He threw his head back in a strangled moan.

"Al, count." You reminded him, giving him a brief moment to breathe.

"S-s-seven, e-eight,... N-nine." He breathed out.

"There's a good boy. Just one more."

Alistair didn't respond, breathing heavily.

You raised the crop one final time and let it come down with a loud crack. Alistair let out a loud moan and you looked down, seeing he came all over the floor.

Pride once again surfaced.

"Would you look at that. Came untouched." You said, getting off his back and walking in front to face him.

"You okay?" You asked, voice less stern. He nodded and looked up at you, tears in his eyes.

"I'm good, love."

You gave him a gentle smile before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"One last thing, Al." You spoke, Alistair looking at you expectantly. You hooked your thumbs in your panties, sliding them off before spreading your legs.

"I think you know what to-"

Before you could say anything, his face was between your thighs. You let out a moan as he went down on you, his longue tongue hitting all the right places.

"Oh, keep that up and - fuck - I won't last much longer." You chuckled breathlessly, tangling your fingers in his mane. You heard a sudden snap and before you realized what it was, his arms were wrapped around your plush thighs and he was devouring you like a starving man.

"Oh my- Ali- I'm-!"

With a loud cry, you came, holding a fistful of his hair and pressing your thighs against his head. You flopped back on the bed as Alistair undug himself from his cosy spot between your legs.

"Y'alright there, love?" He asked, getting up.

"I am. Are you-"

"Aye. I'm fine, love. Nothing I can't manage." He said, reaching over and stroking the hair out of your face.

"Good. Cause we're definitely doing that again."


	5. Centaur BF x Fem!Reader - Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titles are hard

Warnings: slight cum inflation (like,v minor), unprotected sex (gasp!), a very corny “pickup line”

—

Alistair couldn’t help but smile as he saw you in the kitchen. You were playing music, dancing and making every lovely curve of you look that more appealing.

He watched you for a while longer, arms crossed and a content smile on his face as you hummed along to the pop song on the radio.

You turned around and saw him, jumping slightly.

“God, you big doofus! You scared me half to death!”

Alistair chuckled, walking closer and dipping down to kiss you.

“I’m sorry, love. I was just enjoying the little show you were puttin’ on.”

You couldn’t stay mad at him, really. Especially not when he was being that sappy.

You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck to keep him down with you a little longer.

“Alright then,” you sighed dramatically, letting go of him and turning your attention back to dinner. “I suppose I’ll forgive you. Just this once.”

Alistair chuckled and stood next to you, watching you finish up the stirfry you had thrown together. Perhaps a trip to the grocery store was in order…

Alistair, in the mean time, kept himself busy by setting the table. You smiled fondly in turn, watching him careful lay out the cutlery.

“Alright,” you said, eyeballing the food. “This should be good enough.”

The pair of you started to eat dinner and making small talk. Alistair told you about work. He did heavy lifting and odd jobs for a local farmer. The man was old, probably going a little senile, but his daughter kept the place running. It also produced some interesting stories.

“-and then the bloody idiot demands I fucking turn the bloody thing around! We were in a one lane street! You can’t have bleeding cart do a u-turn-”

“Alistair, calm yourself.” You said through bouts of laughter, trying to calm your boyfriend down. He laid down the fork he’d been gesturing with and cleared him throat.

“I suppose I got a little to worked up.” He said, looking a bit embarrassed. “But anyway, I just kept driving. Turned out we needed to go that way after all.”

You giggled, covering your hand with your mouth. The moment turned into a peaceful one as you both finished your plates. Alistair looked lost in thought and just as you wanted to say something, he spoke up.

“Love, what’s for dessert?”

You furrowed your eyebrows. You two rarely had dessert.

“What?”

Alistair grinned, walking over to you, dipping down and muttering in your ear in that maddening voice of his:

“I’m craving something cream filled.”

Oh. So that’s his angle.

You bit your bottom lip.

“Do you now?” You teased back, turning your head and pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek. He hummed in agreement.

“Your dessert needs some prepwork.”

Alistair caught the hint and left the room, coming back a few moments later with a bottle of lube. You got up and took it from him, not so subtly looking back to see his cock hanging heavily between his hind legs.

Sure, he was big, but nothing you hadn’t learned to manage. You could feel yourself getting wet with the prospect of that being inside of you.

Alistair walked over to the counter, resting his front legs on it and giving you plenty of space to get to work.

You grinned, running a hand up his length. You heard him draw in a breath.

“So easily aroused.” You mused, your one hand stroking him a few times.

“It’s all your fault.” You heard Alistair tease back. “You look so damn good I can’t help it.”

Oooh he was getting talky. You liked this more and more every passing moment.

“Do I now?” You asked, pressing a kiss on the flat head of his dick.

“Yes, yes you do.” He said, his accent a little thicker. “You drive me mad. Every curve of you, your soft skin,… Makes me want to mount you right then and- fuck!”

You giggled as you licked the head of his dick. As much as you liked teasing, the nagging feeling of lust between your thighs demanded attention.

You started to lube up Alistair, who complained about how cold it felt but quickly grunted softly as you firmly stroked his dick.

With slightly shaking hands, you undressed yourself and prepped yourself, driving Alistair almost mad with your sounds.

“Love, please.” He whimpered, nervously shifting his hind legs, his cock bobbing slightly. You drew in a deep breath, getting under him and bending over, one hand on the counter edge to keep your balance. You, albeit a little clumsily, reached back with the other and slowly guided him in you, keeping your breathing even as he filled you up completely.

Alistair was cursing above you and you felt his dick throb, making you gasp.

You gave yourself a moment to adjust before slowly rocking your hips, Alistair tentatively thrusting as well. For as far as he could at least.

Your hand joined the other at the edge of the counter to keep yourself stable as you moved your hips.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” You heard Alistair gasp. “You feel - fuck - so fucking good.”

You felt pride as you moved faster, hearing the noise of his hooves as he moved around, not knowing what to do with himself.

“Oh, fuck, Al.” You moaned, feeling him throb again. “God, you are so big.”

Alistair moved a bit faster, moaning and babbling in something that you were sure wasn’t English anymore. You rolled your hips, one hand sliding between your legs, rubbing your neglected clit.

Alistairs movements became sloppy, his breathing ragged, sending you almost careening over the edge.

“Love, I’m gonna- I’m-”

Before he could finish his sentence, you felt him cum, your tummy bulging out a bit, part of it gushing out of you onto the kitchen floor. That was enough to have you tumble over the edge as well, cumming around him. Your legs were shaking when you caught your breath and slowly got from under him.

He lowered himself down from the cabinet, looking at you a little worried. Before he could say anything, you waved his worries away.

“I’m fine. Just… Need to sit down.” You said, proving your point by rather unceremoniously plopping down on the nearest kitchen chair, trying to ignore the feeling of his cum still seeping out of you. Alistair chuckled.

“Let me fetch you a glass of water.” He said, moving over to the cabinet with the glasses.

“While you’re at it,” you said, spotting the cum puddle on the floor. “I think we could use a mop too.”

Alistair looked over a little confused until he saw the puddle as well. His ears laid flat against his head and he looked away a little embarrassed.

“Er… How about you shower.” He proposed. “I’ll deal with this.”

You chuckled, getting up. You walked over to Alistair, your legs not entirely steady. You beconed him down, which he did.

You pressed a soft kiss on his lips, one he eagerly returned.

“I love you.” You mumbled, still on cloud nine. Alistair smiled, pressing his forhead against yours.

“Love you too.”


	6. Orc GF x Male!Reader

Warnings: Handjob, reader is cis male, orc gf is on the domme side of things, probably some typos

—

Her name was Tara and she was awe inspiring.

She was an orc, something rare among the small village you lived in. You’d seen her around when the both of you were children, her parents living on the outskirts of the village, welcomed but never fully accepted.

Your parents had advised you to stay away from her because “her kind spells trouble!” And being a (somewhat) obedient kid, you did as your parents told.

You kept seeing her around though and as the pair of you grew into maturity, you started to notice her more and more and in different ways than simple childish curiosity.

Tara was roughly a head taller than you, broad-shouldered and olive skinned. Her tusks had come in nicely and she had adorned them with bands of gold.

Her copper colored hair was cropped short and stuck out in odd angles, which weirdly suited her. Her arms were strong from working as a black smiths apprentice and you felt yourself get weak at the knees whenever she was around.

You wanted to approach her, strike up a conversation but every time you just worked up the courage, she’d moved on. Or left. Or was busy talking to someone else.

But now was your time to strike.

You were having a drink in the local tavern, named ‘The Bottles Blessing’, Tara sitting a few seats away from you at the bar.

You took a deep breath and worked up some courage and walked over to her. She eyed you suspiciously as you sat down next to her.

“You’re Tara, right?” You started, totally pretending you hadn’t been fawning ovet her for months now. She nodded, still not fully trusting you.

“I’ve see you around. And I’ve seen the stuff you’ve made. Really impressive!”

Tara’s face lit up at the mention of her work and you swore you could see her cheeks darken a little.

“Thank you! I work hard. Master Dennis says I could start my own smithy soon if I kept up my progress.” She said, beaming with pride. It melted your heart a little.

You introduced yourself and the pair of you hit it off pretty well, chatting the night away and ordering maybe one round to many.

That realisation hit when you were pressed up against a tree, Tara’s mouth crashing against yours. Your fingers tangled in her hair, your tongue slipping into her mouth.

You felt her hand slip down to your belt and your dick twitched in anticipation.

Oh Gods, this was happening. You’d chatted up Tara and were now making out against a tree.

The kiss broke, the both of you panting. Tara grinned her teeth bear as she undid your belt, yanking the leather out of the belt loops in one swift motion.

“You look cute like this.” She mumbled, a hand slipping into your pants, gently running her fingers over your length. You gasped, fingertips digging into the bark of the tree behind you.

“I like it when boys are so… Pliable.”

She freed your dick from its confines and wrapped a warm hand around it, making you gasp and buck your hips forward. Tara chuckled and started to stroke you, slow and steady.

“I’ve seen you around, you know.” She mumbled, leaning her forearm against the tree above your head, hunching down to talk to you more face to face. “I’ve seen the looks you’ve been giving me. Don’t think I’m stupid because I’m an orc.”

She gave your dick a soft squeeze and you couldn’t help but groan.

“I don’t- I’m-”

“Don’t talk.” She told you, her hand moving faster. You bit your bottom lip as you started thrusting in time with her.

“I’ve been wanting you too.” She continued. “You’re awfully cute. And when I have you like this?”

She cursed under her breath, moving even faster, rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head.

“Oh the things I want to do to you.” She rumbled. “The things I will do to you.”

You moaned, feeling your orgasm come to close, to fast.

“You’re close aren’t you? Then cum for me. Show me how much you need me.”

And with that, you came, spilling yourself all over your tummy and chest. Or rather, your shirt.

Tara was breathing hard, you noticed when you came down from your high a little. You looked at her and she licked her lips, grinning again.

“Let’s go back to my place and finish what we started.”


	7. Werewolf BF x Fem!Reader - Roughhousing

Warnings: Knotting, unprotected sex, lots of growling, reader is cis female

—-

You looked outside as you saw him dart around the garden, chasing around your pet dog.

His form was large and imposing in a way that betrayed he enjoyed good food perhaps a little to much. That didn’t take away from his speed though as he raced your beagle Patsy to the other side of the garden and tackled her, ending up on his back with Patsy against his chest, recieving playful nips and licks.

You smiled fondly at Rupert, your werewolf boyfriend, as he got up and carried Patsy back inside, ducking to fit through the door.

He was big in all senses of the word. He was tall, broad shouldered and had a round tummy you jokingly called a beer belly. His fur was a warm chestnut that looked almost red in direct sunlight save for the white that colored the underside of his muzzle and the top of his chest.

His tail wagged slowly behind him as he put Patsy down and walked over to you, pressing a kiss on your cheek. You wrapped your arms around his strong neck, trapping him there and giving him a proper kiss.

“Had fun?” You teased, looking at him. He grinned, a sparkle in his blue eyes.

“I did,” he said, voice low and rumbly and sending a pleasant shiver down your spine. “But I’m in the mood for a different game now.”

He kissed you again, a little longer and a little more heated.

“Is that so?” You quipped. Rupert nodded, one of his hands settling on your butt and giving it a firm squeeze.

He nodded, lifting you up by placing his hands on the backs of your thighs and carried you to the bedroom. You let out an unflattering yelp as he picked you up, clinging to him for dear life. You saw Patsy circle behind him a bit before huffing and walking back outside.

Good. She doesn’t need to be witness to what was about to happen.

He fumbled with the door handle for a moment and you were about to offer help as he managed to open the door, walk in and rather unceremoniously throw you on the bed. You bounced briefly as he kicked the door closed, shaking the windows due to the impact.

You couldn’t help but grin, biting on your bottom lip as he shrugged off his flannel.

“My, my,” you teased, eyeing him shamelessly. “Certainly a sight for sore eyes.”

Rupert chuckled and crawled into bed, letting a hand slide up your sundress. You hadn’t bothered with underwear today which seemed to please him. His tail was wagging fast behind him as he pulled your dress up and over your head, throwing it behind him.

“I can say the same about you.” He half murmered as he started to leave a trail of gentle licks from your belly button up over your chest to your neck.

You let out a shaky sigh as one of his hands settled between your legs, two thick fingers finding their home inside you.

He chuckled at the feeling of how wet you were already. You dug your fingers in the longer fur on the back of his head and let out a soft whimper as he fingered you. His thumb pressed against your clit giving it the friction you so sorely craved.

You let out a small, needy noise as you heard him undo his pants with his free hand and when he drew away his hand.

You were about to protest when he kissed you and lined up with your entrance. You draped one leg over his hip, feeling his tummy press against yours as he thrusted into you, setting a steady pace that took your breath away for a moment.

He growled against your mouth before he drew away and sat up, gripping your hips and thrusting harder, growling all the while.

You moaned, unashamed as you moved your hips slightly to meet his thrusts, one hand reaching down to rub your clit. Rupert’s eyes were on you, almost as if he was looking at his next prey as he slowed down his thrusts slightly.

He paced himself, thrusting hard as if to punctuate something.

He chuckled, moving faster as you arched your back slightly.

“Fuck you look so fucking good.” Rupert grumbled, looking you over. You felt the base of his dick swell up and you knew he was close. So were you, still rubbing your clit and enjoying when Rupert was doing to you.

“Fuck I’m- I’m gonna-!”

With something in between a howl and a moan, Rupert came, pressing his full length into you and knotting you. You followed suit, moaning his name as your thighs shook.

The both of you were breathing heavy, taking a moment to come down from your high as Rupert flopped down next to you, dick still stuck inside you. With some awkward manoeuvring, he laid you on top of him.

“That was… That was good.” You said, chuckling breathlessy. Rupert chuckled again and pressed into you again.

“It was. Give me fifteen minutes and we can go again?” He suggested, looking (ironically) like the cat who got the cream. You hummed and looked up at him, chin resting on his broad chest.

“How about we make it ten?”


	8. Orc BF x Ftm!Reader - Summer Heat

Warnings: Penetrative sex (its really vague so can be interpreted as vaginal or anal. Whatever suits your fancy), lots of swearing, unprotected sex (use condoms kids!), The readers genitals being very vaguely referred to (aka the word ‘crotch’ is used etc), probably some typos

—–

His name was Bjarni and he was one of the kindest orcs you’d ever met.

He stood a little under 7 foot tall, had mossy green skin and had long, dark brown hair that cascaded down a broad back. He was strong and intimidating but a big softy behind closed doors.

And you loved him dearly.

You’d met at a bar, him approaching you. He’d been tipsy and had his heart on his sleeve, confessing he’d been wanting to talk to you since you came through the door.

The rest of that night was spent chatting and buying each other drinks and ended in exchanging numbers.

And that was roughly six months ago.

Your relationship with Bjarni was still new but you were glad it became a thing.

And now you were cuddled up in bed after a long day. Bjarni was running his hand over your hip, very slowly inching his way to the waistband of your boxers.

“What are you doing?” You asked, a chuckle lacing your words.

“Me?” Bjarni rumbled. “Nothing.”

His tone was playful and his hand purposely sliding up enough to let his fingertips slide just under the elastic of your underwear, the only thing the two of you were wearing to combat the summer heat.

“Is that so?” You said, retaliating by lightly resting your hand on the half hard bulge in his own boxers.

You heard him breathe in a little sharper as you did so and he looked you in the eye. His hand slid between your thighs, his warm palm cupping your crotch.

“I could do things, though. I could do a lot of things.” He mumbled, leaning in and kissing you as his fingertips slowly circled your entrance.

You kissed him back, your free hand tangling in his hair and keeping him close to you. Your other hand began groping his dick and you felt an odd sense of pride feeling his dick swell against your palm. The warmth between you two was almost overwhelming as you made out, groping one another shamelessly.

A moment later you two broke apart, Bjarni grumbling slightly.

“It’s to warm to fuck.”

You snorted, quirking up an eyebrow.

“When has that stopped you before?” You teased, poking him in the ribs. He flinched slightly and rolled his eyes, retaliating by sinking a finger into you.

You gasped at this, pulling down his boxers further, his dick springing free.

He sighed, almost sounding exasperated.

“You are inconceivable.”

You chuckled, wrapping a hand around his dick and moving it up and down slowly, purposefully.

“You love me anyway.” You said, leaning in and kissing him again. Bjarni clumsily took his underwear off with his one free hand as you jerked him off. His hand between your legs was moving in time with yours, the feeling of it making it almost difficult to focus on what you were doing.

Suddenly Bjarni’s hand vanished and you let out a groan in protest against his mouth. He pulled away and you were suddenly pinned down, one of his hands holding both of yours above your head. His free one started working his dick as he stared you down. He grinned a row of sharp teeth bare and you were almost afraid.

And the most turned on you’d been in your life.

“I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard for being such a brat.” He said, voice rumbling and low. You bit your lip as he let go of your hands to tear your underwear off and he unceremoniously flipped you onto your hands and knees.

“God look at you.” He said, groping your butt. “Almost ready for me to make a mess out of.”

You got his verbal cue and reached over to the side table and grabbed the lube, passing it to him.

You heard the cap pop open and a moment later a pair of lubed up fingers were working you open. You let your upper body rest on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning at what your boyfriend was doing to you. The insides of your thighs were slowly getting coated in slick and lube as he prepped you for the main event.

“You ready?” He asked after a few moments, breath heavy and betraying he was holding himself back.

You nodded, not trusting your voice.

“Good cause, fuck. Looking at you like that drives me up a wall in the best way.”

You grinned but were caught of guard as he slowly slid into you, filling you up almost to the point of discomfort. His hands settled on your hips as he bottomed out, moaning.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He said, sounding breathless.

You looked back at him to make a witty reply but fell silent as you saw him.

Bjarni looked devine.

His expression was focused and his eyes slightly glazed over. His body had a slight sheen of sweat, whether it was from the heat or holding back you could only guess. You felt your arousal grow worse as he looked back at you.

“Like what you’re seeing?”

Before you even processed what he said he started moving. You gripped the sheets, trying to catch your breath. Bjarni chuckled, groaning as he picked up the pace.

“Touch yourself.” He commanded. “Make yourself feel even better for me.”

You reached between your legs, doing what Bjarni told you to, your thighs shaking with the strain of keeping you up while being fucked.

“Good boy.”

You moaned, Bjarni’s grip on your hips tightening as he moved faster, fucking you harder.

The room filled with the sounds of sex.

Heavy breathing, moaning, skin hitting skin,…

It was filthy in all the best possible ways.

You felt your orgasm coming closer, far to soon for your liking and judging by Bjarni’s restless hands, so was his.

“I’m gonna- I’m-” you choked out right before it hit you. Pleasure crashed over you in a wave of endorphins, Bjarni following suit.

After a brief moment to catch your breath, Bjarni pulled out, his dick already going soft.

“That was… Wow.” He breathed out, collapsing next to you on the bed. You flopped down as well and chuckled.

“You can say that again.”

Bjarni smiled, pressing a kiss against your temple.

“I wasn’t to rough, was I?” He asked, sounding slightly concerned. You shook your head.

“Nope. You did good.”

You got up, stretching out your back briefly.

“I’m sweaty as hell now, though.” You commented, looking back at him. “Wanna fuck in the shower?”

Bjarni grinned, the lust filled look in his eyes returning.

“Fuck, I love you.”


	9. Mermaid GF x Fem!Reader - Tidal Wave

Warnings: Biting, unprotected sex, Ceto has a tentadick because personal hcs, probably typos

A sequel to the sfw mermaid gf x Fem!Reader story!

—–

My heart soared as I swam through the ocean towards the shore. A grin spread across my face as I broke through the surface of the water and saw her waiting for me.

My mate, my heart.

It had been a year since she moved into the cabin the nice old lady used to live in. A year since I courted her and a year that was filled with happiness.

I swam closer to the shore, happy to see her again.

“You’re here!” I chirped, scooting as close on the shore as I could. She smiled at me and leaned over, giving me a kiss.

“Of course I’m here. I always come, you know this.” She said, smiling sweetly before putting down her bag. I watched her as she laid out a towel and took out food. She’d taken to bringing and eating her meals on the beach with me. Sometimes I would fish for her and the next day she’d bring food with said fish in it. It made me happy, being able to provide for her.

She handed me what she called a “tupperware container” with food and a “fork”.

“I made your favourite.” She said, a hint of red on her face. I smiled my teeth bare and I saw her eyes flicker down yo them. Her face got redder for some reason.

“You’re very sweet!” I said, digging into the food without hesitation. It was a meal with fish I’d caught and land foods. Things she called “vegetables” and “rice”. I had no idea what exactly these things were but she made them so I ate them.

We talked while eating. I listened to her while she talked about a pesky “client” at work. “Clients” seemed like an annoying breed to deal with. Either they were really nice or complained about everything. Part of me was glad I lived underwater so I wouldn’t have to deal with them.

“-and then he just hung up! I spent an hour with this asshole on the phone and he just- ugh!” She sighed, putting her empty container aside. I’d finished mine a while ago and copied her.

“He sounds bad.” I said, putting a hand on her leg.

She nodded, the tension in her shoulders dissapearing.

“Thank you for listening, Ceto.” She said, leaning down and kissing me. I kissed her back, squeezing her thigh briefly.

I noticed her tense up and drew away from the kiss, worried.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, not moving my hand. My mate was even redder and I got worried.

“Everything is fine. I just… Want to try something.”

I tilted my head curiously, watching how she put her hand over mine and slid it up, over her leg, tummy and ending on her breast. My eyes widened a little as i gently squeezed the soft mound.

She was wearing little under her tanktop, it seemed. I felt her nipple harden against my palm and moved my hand so I could run my thumb over it.

She let out a shaky sigh, reaching for my other hand and putting that over her other boob.

“These feel nice.” I said, scooting a little closer so I was sitting as close to her as I could.

“You touching them feels nice too.” She said. I tilted my head and smiled curiously. I removed my hands and took the hem of her top, pulling it up over her head and exposing her chest to me.

My eyes roamed her exposed torso and I felt something odd and primal in me. Something in the back of my mind that urged me to touch her, to taste her.

“Can I-?”

She nodded before I finished asking and i leaned in, my mouth latching onto a nipple, sucking gently. She let out a soft moan, one that hit my core and amplified this feeling i had.

One of my hands found its way on her leg again, sliding up her thigh until my palm rested flat against her clothed sex. I felt her grind against me and i nipped gently at her nipple with my teeth.

“Ceto. Ceto I need- fuck.”

I drew back and saw her face twisted up in need and arousal. My pupils widened and my instincts almost completely took over. I needed to mate with her.

I grabbed one of her hands and guided it to my slit, dipping two of her fingers into my core. She let out a moan as she started moving her fingers in me.

“I have to have you.” I said, my accent a lot thicker. “I need to mate with you. Mark you. Make you-” I let out a moan of my own as she curled her fingers in me. My tail thrashed, my hand that was resting over her crotch pulling away. I removed her hand from my slit and tugged at her bottoms.

“I need to have you.” I said, impatient. She bit her lip and slid off her bottoms, spreading her legs for me.

“How do- Uhm…” My mate eyed me for a second, seeming a little more unsure about everything.

“Mermaids,… We have both.” I said, reaching down. I felt a little insecure as she watched me, her eyes followed my hand as I fingered myself, a small tentacle coming out of my slit. My mate’s eyes widened.

“…oh. Oh that’s-”

I smiled at her, crawling between her legs. I pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

“Can I?”

She nodded as I reached down and lined myself up with her, gently pushing in. My mate gasped as I pressed in fully.

The tide seemed to be rising as the water washed over her feet and my fin.

I gently thrusted, pressing kisses up her neck and shoulders, grazing my teeth over the sensitive skin.

My love moaned my name and it sent a primal spike of need running through me. My dorsal fin flared as my thrusts picked up speed and my teeth pressed into her right shoulder.

She moaned under me, legs wrapping around my waist. I felt the water slowly wash over us further but we were both to far gone to care.

I snarled as her fingers tangled in my hair and pulled slightly. She ran her nails down my back prompting me to bite harder. I tasted blood as my hips slammed harder against hers, instincts taking over completely. I felt my orgasm come dangerously close, every fiber of my being wanting to claim her.

“Ceto. Ceto! Cetocetocet-” she cut herself off by moaning. I felt her cum around me, the final push I needed to follow her over that threshold.

I came in her, snarling and throwing my head back. We both came to our senses as a wave crashed over us completely.

“Fuck! Cold!”

I couldn’t help but laugh at my mate as she squirmed out from under me, shaking slightly.

“The water is cold, yes.” I joked. “Just as we got warm.”

My mate gave me a half hearted glare as she walked around on shaky legs and putting her clothes back on.

“It was nice though.” I said, watching her. Her face turned red again.

“It was. Very nice even.” She walked back over to me and kissed me. “I’m going back home really quick and get some warmer clothes. And look after… This.”

She tapped her shoulder where I bit her. The wound wasn’t super deep but she was bleeding a little.

“When I get back… Maybe we can do it again?”

I smiled.

“I’d like that.”


	10. Werebear BF x Reader - Breeding

Warnings: Reader is nb but has a vagina, lots of worldbuilding, breeding kink, talk of pregnancy

\--

You'd reached a point in time where you were ready to start a family.

You had a good job, a roof over your head, the space to raise a child,...

Only problem was your lack of a partner. It had never really been an issue before. You'd found comfort in being alone and had a circle of friends to hang out with when you needed some company, but this was sadly something your friends couldn't really help you with. When you'd brought it up, you'd gotten the well intended joke that they'd help you if you asked nicely which you'd waved off with a roll of your eyes and a playful remark.

But still, the want for a child grew stronger to the point where you found yourself wistfully looking at baby clothes in stores and left with a tiny set of shoes cause you couldn't help yourself.

So one afternoon you found yourself browsing the web, looking for alternative options.

You'd found clinics that offered in vitro, being more focused on the happy family dynamic and with a roll of your eyes, you kept looking. Then you stumbled across the website of a clinic that specialised in a more personal approach to having children.

You quirked up an eyebrow as you read more into it. The clinic seemed to advertise itself as a facility where the donor and expecting parent(s) would be given the option of keeping contact and perhaps take a more hands on approach to incemination.

You hummed thoughtfully into your cup of tea and looked up reviews on the place. People's personal blogs and whatnot seemed rather promising.

You read a charming story of a woman who's current husband was her donor and they had a whirlwind romance though the clinic. You also read a story of a couple who became best friends with their donor and made her their child's godmother.

Your curiousity increased and before you really had time to consider it further, you'd called the facility. When you got through, a pleasant, female voice addressed you.

"Wallingwood Fertility Clinic, how can I help you?"

You stammered for a moment.

"Uh, hi! I was wondering if I could possibly make an appointment."

"Of course. Are you looking for an assessment or are you a patient already with us?"

"I'm new." You said, feeling a little nervous. "I'd like to get some more information on things. Speak to a doctor and weigh my options."

"Understandable. Doctor Odelle has a spot free tomorrow at five. Does that work for you?"

"Tomorrow?" You said, surprised at how quickly this would go. "I thought there'd be like, a waiting list."

The lady on the other side chuckled.

"We're a new facility, mx. Not all people are particularly interested in our way of doing things but we have a steady and happy clientele." She spoke. "Now, does tomorrow work or do you want me to give you another date?"

You paused for a second, butterflies in your tummy.

"Tomorrow is fine." You blurted out.

"Alright! May I have your name please?"

You gave her your practical information and after a stiff goodbye hung up. You felt a mix of nervousness and butterflies as it all sank in. You sank back into your chair and stared at the page of the clinic.

"Oh my god, this is actually happening."

That statement left your mouth at least a dozen more times the next day as you got ready to go to the clinic. You'd been nervous all day, your mind inevitably drifting to the thought of the clinic as you'd went about your day. And your nerves almost got the better of you as you got out of your car and walked to the door of the clinic.

The facility was a little while away from your home and in a nice area of town. The building was modern looking and had a lot of windows. You'd hate to be the one cleaning those.

You walked in and were greeted with a rather spacious waiting room. There was a broad desk right in front of you with two receptionists busy doing their job. On your right sat a very pregnant looking satyr with her very nervous looking husband. There was also an orc lady who nervously flicked through a magazine. Guess you weren't the only nervous one here.

You walked over to the desk, one of the ladies looking up.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Odelle?"

"May I have your name?"

You gave it to her and a quick search on her computer later you were sitting with the other people, waiting for the doctor.

The orc lady was called away first. Then the cute satyr couple, and an agonizing fifteen minutes later, a male naga in a lab coat and button up made their entrance. Your name was called and you got up. The naga gave you a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you and welcome to our facility. Now, if you'd please follow me?"

Dr. Odelle slithered down the hallway he'd come from and you followed, looking around. There were tasteful paintings of playgrounds and meadows filled with flowers and other such non threarning things hung on the wall. The walls themselves were painted a boring off white that seemed popular in medical facilities.

Dr. Odelle opened a door to his office/workspace and let you in. After taking a seat, he folded his hands and gave you a friendly smile.

"So, you're interested in our services, I assume?"

You gave a nod, not quite trusting your voice yet.

"You requested additional information, correct?"

"Yes, yes I did." You said, clearing your throat and hoping youd sound less scared.

"Wonderful. Now, I take it you've read up on us?"

You nodded.

"Good. Then you know we offer a more hands on approach. What this entails is that, if so desired, we can arrange meetings between your possible donor and allow for you to,... Take a more personal approach. All our donors get thoroughly screened before they enter our system." The doctor explained. "Despite the fact we allow contact between the donor and you, do not mistake us for a dating service. We merely give people the option to have a more intimate experience when it comes to conciving a child."

You nodded again.

"Good. Is there anything you have questions about?" The doctor asked, folding his hands on his desk again after gesticulating

"Uhm, actually, yes. Do I get to pick the donor?"

"Yes, you do. You'll give us your preferences aesthetics wise and we'll find you a few matches to pick from. A meeting and such can be arranged after, if desired."

You nodded again, almost feeling like a bobblehead at this point.

"Is everything handled here or..?"

The doctor nodded this time.

"We follow the whole process from conception to birth."

"Alright. That sounds good."

The doctor gave you another smile.

"So, are you interested in our services?" He asked, looking a little to pleased with himself.

You paused for a moment before nodding again, finding yourself smiling as well

"Yes. Yes, I am."

About half an hour later you left the facility with another appointment a week later to choose a donor. You were walking on clouds with excitement as you made your way home. This was actually happening. You we're going to have a child soon, if everything went right, and you couldn't be more excited about it.

The week seemed to fly past in a hurry and before you had to much time to worry about it, you found yourself in the doctors office again as he put a few files in front of you.

"So, we've found three matches based on your general description. Theres Mr. Feltham," Dr. Odelle put a file in front of you. You leaded through it, reading up on him and frowned slightly. Dr. Odelle have a curt nod. "Then there's Mr. Bigsby."

You leafed though his file and also turned him down. The doctor then placed the final file in front of you.

"Lastly, we have Mr. Kaminski."

You opened his file and were greeted with a picture of a friendly faced, brunette gentleman. His hair was short and well maintained and from what you could tell, he was a rather broad individual. He was six foot three, had brown eyes, and had-

"What's ursinthropy?"

Dr. Odelle seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Ah, in layman's terms, he's what you'd consider a werebear. The condition is in rare cases hereditary but the chance of your child inheriting it lies below the double digits."

You looked at his picture again, biting your lip in thought. You tried to imagine letting him touch you, hands starting to wander, him kissing you and you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Him." You said. "He seems good."

"Perfect. I'll have a meeting arranged at your earliest convenience!" Dr. Odelle said , taking the file. "I'll be in touch with you soon."

And sure enough, you found yourself about a week later at a bar, Pawel's number in your phone. There had been a few papers you had to sign and Dr. Odelle had stressed the fact that if either of you misbehaved, there would be consequences.

But that didn't scare you. You were just excited about what lay ahead.

You'd decided to meet Pawel on your own terms outside of the facility. The doctor hadn't seemed particularly thrilled about this idea but permitted it. And now you were waiting for Pawel to show up.

The pair of you had texted back and forth a bit and he seemed nice, but you were nervous. The man you were about to meet would end up in your bed later tonight if things went right. It made you both nervous and excited.

"Excuse me, are you...?"

You turned around to see him in the flesh. His picture hadn't done him much justice, in your opinion.

He was tall, his hair had grown a bit longer and he was sporting a five o clock shadow on his chin. He gave you a questioning look.

"Oh uh, yes, hi."

You help out your hand, Pawel seeming to relax a little and he shook your hand in turn.

"Ah, good. Pleasure to meet you." He said, sitting down next to you.

You couldn't help but eye him further. He was broad shouldered and had strong arms but a soft tummy from what you could tell below his graphic tee and flannel.

He ordered a drink and turned to you, giving you a gentle smile.

"So,... Have you done this before?" He asked. You shook your head.

"No I'm... New to this." You chuckled, taking your drink so you could give your hands something to do.

"Alright, that's good to know." He said, seemingly a little amused. "Also no need to stress yourself out. Just treat it as meeting a new friend."

You nodded, trying to stop yourself from worrying more.

"So let's do this the right way. I'm Pawel." He said, looking at you. "I'm 32, a mechanic by trade and have an undying love for 80s pop."

You snorted briefly and introduced yourself. The more the pair of you talked, the more comfortable you felt yourself get around Pawel. You found out he too was relatively new to this and that he was just as nervous as you. You both talked about your hobbies and day jobs and whatnot and before you really worried about it, the sun had gone far down and the two of you left after paying your tab.

"So,..." Pawel said after leaving the bar. He gently guided you to the wall next to the door, leaning his forearm against the brick and trapping you between him and the wall. You felt heat rise to your cheeks. "Your place or mine?"

You stared at him, feeling the urge to kiss him rise. You breathed out a quick "Mine." Before you closed the gap and kissed him, the weird tension that had been palpable all night fading. Pawel grabbed your butt as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt his tongue press against the seam of your lips which you parted. Pawel pulled you closer to him and you could feel his arousal through the fabric of his jeans.

You broke apart as the need for oxygen became to great.

"We better get there then, before I can't help myself and fuck you right here." He said, pressing his face into your neck and nipping at the delicate skin there.

You breathed heavy and gently pushed him off you, grabbing his hand and taking him to your car. The drive to your home was a bit tense, filled with the anticipation of what was to happen once you got to your home. Pawel had put his hand on your thigh half way through the drive and gently kneaded it, slowly slipping up higher. It had taken most of your willpower to not pull over and just fuck him in your car.

As soon as you got home and the door closed behind you, Pawel was on you again, exactly where you wanted him. You kissed feverishly as he picked you up by the back of your thighs, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

In between almost desperate kisses, he mumbled:

"Bedroom?"

"Upstairs. First door to the left." You mumbled back, digging your fingers in his hair. Pawel groaned and you felt yourself grow wetter by the second.

Pawel carried you up the stairs, almost tripping in his eagerness. After elbowing the door open, he threw you on the bed. You looked at him and something seemed a little off, but you chose to ignore it, tugging off your shirt instead before he crawled over you.

"I'm gonna wreck you." He spoke, voice low and threarning. "I'm going to fuck you nice and hard and make sure you're carrying my cub by the end of it."

You drew in a sharp breath as he took off his shirt as well, haphazardly tossing it aside. You leaned in and kissed him again, reaching down to his belt

"Please just... Fuck me." You moaned, more arouses than you'd been in a long while. Pawel chuckled and kissed you again, the force of it made you think you'd end up with a bruise but you didn't care.

Pawel undid his belt and clumsily shoved them down his thighs. His hands then started to do the same with you and you broke your liplock to almost tear your bottoms off. Pawel chuckled and kicked his shoes and pants off as well, leaving both of you in your underwear.

"Fuck you look... So good." He said, gently pushing you back down on the bed. He slotted between your open thighs and you felt his dick press up against your crotch.

"So do you." You said, grinning. Pawel winked at you and pressed his hips into yours.

"I can feel how wet you are." He said, reaching down and tugging your underwear to the side. "Ready for me to fuck my cubs into you."

You moaned as he slid a finger into you, curling it up.

"Fuck that's hot."

You bit your bottom lip and let out a noise of protest as he withdrew his finger. You didn't have long to complain as you felt the blunt head of his dick press up against your entrance instead.

"Fuck me already." You said, looking at him. He let out a snarl that was anything but human as he pressed into you, hips meeting yours.

The pace he set knocked the wind out of you, his hands finding purchase on your hips as he fucked into you.

You moaned as you looked back at him and noticed he was changing. You felt a weird mix of fright and arousal as you saw his features turn more bear like, his body getting covered in a dark brown fur.

He looked up from where the two of you were joined and growled again. His nails turned claws dug unto the skin of your hips as he fucked you, bearing his teeth.

"I'm gonna cum in you." He spoke, his voice lower and distorted sounding. "Fill you up until you're dripping and there's no way you're not pregnant."

You moaned again, his words making your head spin. If he kept this up, you knew you wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh you like that, huh?" He growled, his form now more bear like, his entire body covered in fur. His face had changed into a muzzle and you felt a spike of fear as you saw the row of sharp teeth as he spoke again.

"Oh fuck. So tight around me." He panted, his hips stuttering. "I'm gonna- I'm-"

He snarled and his hips slammed into you hard, sending you careening off the edge after him, the idea of you getting pregnant because of this making your head spin.

Pawel panted above you, flopping down on top of you.

"Fuck that was good." He grumbled, nuzzling against you. You chuckled and wrapped your arms around his plush neck, digging your face into his fur.

"Yeah, it was." You said, sounding content. There hung a content silence in the air as the both of you cuddled. It was broken by Pawel speaking up.

"You think it took?" He mumbled, rolling to the side. You cuddled against him.

"Hm,... I don't know. Maybe we should try again and make sure?" You teased, looking up at him.

Pawel laughed, his shoulders shaking.

"Give me five minutes and sure."


	11. Vampire BF x Reader - Hunger

Warnings: blood, biting, readers gender and naughty bits are unspecified, reader almost passes out

—–

His breath was cold against the tender skin of your neck. His hand cradled the back of your head, fingers intertwined with your hair.

He let out a noise of desperation, the hand on the small of your back tightening into your shirt.

“May I? Please?” He whimpered, his lips so close to where he wanted to, barely brushing against you as he spoke, sending a wave of goosebumps over your skin.

“Yes.” You breathed and you heard him let out a noise of relief, his mouth opening and fangs gently scraping against your skin before sinking into your neck.

The pain was bearable but you felt yourself get weaker as he sucked. Wet noises reached your ears, interspersed with moans that sounded pornographic.

You felt fright he wouldn’t stop in time, fear he’d kill you in his frenzy. Fear that went coupled with arousal. You gasped as his hand moved from the small of your back to cup your crotch, fingers kneading and palming as he drank.

A ripping sound followed as his cold hand tore through your bottoms, two needs clashing.

Icy fingers manipulated you, your head spinning as blood vacated you into his eager mouth.

It was all so terribly, frightfully, amazingly perverse.

He growled against your neck, pleasing you at a pace that made your head spin worse. Your climax growing closer at a rapid pace.

You whimpered, making a feeble attempt to push him off, to make him stop.

It was to much. So much.

His grip on your hair tightened and you choked out a moan as you almost breeched the threshold of your orgasm.

You were growing weak, black spots dancing in your vision but the feeling of pleasure to great. You drew in a deep breath, clinging to him as it happened.

Waves of overwhelming pleasure washed over you as he drew away from you with a roar, mouth wide open and a ghastly red.

He was breathing heavy, his breath now warm and coppery as he looked at you.

“I’m- I-”

He hushed you, sinking down onto the floor, holding you in his lap.

“Hush. Rest.” He mumbled, pressing red stained kisses on your temple. “I’m afraid I got too carried away.”

You smiled, digging your face into the hollow of his neck.

“You didn’t.” You mumbled. “What you did was perfectly devine.”


	12. Werewolf BF x Reader - Primal

Warnings: Biting, loooots of growling, things get p rough, and escalate fast, knotting, probably some typos, reader is gender neutral but has a vagina

—–

You should, by all accounts, be terrified of him.

He looked absolutely terrifying, standing at almost 7 foot tall when he took on his feral form. His fur was a very dark brown, almost black and one of his yellow eyes was a cloudy color, a scar running over it. He had claws that could rip you to shreds and was peppered with scars that betrayed he wasn’t afraid to fight.

But currently, your big bad wolf lay with his head in your lap, tail slowly wagging as you ran your fingers through the fur between his ears. He let out a pleased rumble, his good eye looking up at you. You swore you could see a hint of mischief in it as he briefly yawned.

“You’re making me tired.” He rumbled, lifting his head briefly. You chuckled watching as Faust yawned a bit more dramatical this time and shook his head, very much like a dog.

“Am I now?” you joked, quirking up an eyebrow in amusement. Faust nodded, laying his head back down in your lap, his snout noticeably closer to your crotch.

“Yes, you are.” He said, eyes on you. “But I can think of a fun way to keep me awake. Or wear you out as well. Both works.”

He grinned bare a sharp row of teeth as he nudged his snout a hair closer, almost daring you to say anything. And you couldn’t help yourself.

“And what would that be?” you asked, spreading your legs a little. Faust let himself gently down from the sofa as he settled between your thighs, growling low and pressing his wet nose to your crotch.

“I want to taste you. You smell so fucking good.” He said, eyes on you. You bit your bottom lip, a shiver of arousal making its way down your spine and settled between your thighs as he inhaled, growling through gritted teeth.

“What are you waiting for then?” you taunted. You could’ve sworn Faust’s pupils widened at your words and with a rip, your bottoms and panties were torn off. Before you had much of a say in it, a wet tongue slipped between your fold.

“Oh fuck.” You moaned, your hands instinctively resting on the his head, fingers digging into the fur there. Faust growled slightly as his tongue slipped into you and he fucked you with it. His tongue thrusted in and out of you in quick motions. You whimpered draping your thighs over his broad shoulders.

Faust licked up your slit again, his wet tongue swirling around your clit. You looked at him just in time to catch a wink. You groaned and you swore Faust paused for a split second.

“Fuck that feels good.” You said, voice a little rough. You felt Faust groan against you as you dug your fingers more into his fur. With a long lick, he drew away, panting slightly. He stood up, his cock hard and ready between his strong thighs, the beginning of a knot showing.

“Beg.” He growled, his hands twitching slightly as if he’d like nothing more than to grab you and fuck you right there.

“Not a chance, pup.” You said, grinning. Faust snarled, baring a set of sharp teeth. You growled back at him, feeling a little silly. But apparently, Faust thought different.

With a growl he dragged you off the couch and flipped you so you were on your knees, your butt facing him. His claws dug into your hips as he yanked your hips against him, your upper body still finding purchase on the couch.

“I’ll show you what happens when you call me pup.” He growled, his dick rubbing up against you. Before you got the chance to reply, he lined up and slammed home. Your nails dug into the couch upholstery as he set a punishing pace.

You growled again and found Faust digging his head in the crook of your neck. He snarled again and you felt his teeth graze against your shoulder.

“Do that again.” He panted, running his tongue over the skin of your neck. You growled again and interrupted yourself with a moan as he sank his teeth in your shoulder. Not hard enough to bleed, but you’d definitely bruise.

You reached back, one hand grabbing his arm as his hips hit yours with the dizzying sound of sex. Faust stopped biting and growled, low and menacing as his hands gripped your hips even tighter.

“Again.” He said, voice sounding slightly warped. You recognized what this meant His wolf side was fully getting the upper hand and you felt both nervous and excited.

You growled again and started moving your hips to meet his. You felt Faust’s knot swell as he pounded in you, his arms wrapping around your midriff. His chest pressed up against your back and you felt so surrounded by him it was almost overwhelming.

“Faust I’m-“

“Again.”

“Faust-“

“I said, again.”

Faust thrusted really hard into you to punctuate his words. You tried your best to keep yourself together and snarled as best as you could. Faust’s thrusts became sloppy and you felt him let go of your midriff, throwing his head back.

And there it was. With a long, drawn out howl, he came, his knot pressing into you as he emptied himself in you. He was panting heavily as he stilled, hands still on your hips but a lot more gentle.

“Faust, I didn’t-“

“Wh-What?” He panted, lying back against you.

“I didn’t come.” You panted, thighs shaking. Instead of answering you felt Faust’s hand slip between your thighs. The beans on his fingers felt like heaven against your aching clit. With a few quick movements, Faust sent you careening over the edge, your legs giving out completely.

A strong arm caught you before you sank fully on the floor. Faust pulled out of you and you felt his cum drip out of you as he pulled you into his lap.

“That was- that was new.” You chuckled, getting comfy against his chest. Faust yawned again and you started giggling.

“It was. But it was good.” He said, leaning his back against the seat of the sofa as you two were still sitting on the floor.

“It was.” You said, yawning in turn. Sleep started to weigh heavy on you like a blanket as you nuzzled against Faust’s peck.

By all accounts, you should be scared of him.

But you weren’t.


	13. Xenomorph x Nick - Alien Encounter

warnings: Oviposition, kinda dubcon because xenomorphs don’t really speak, probbaly a lot of inaccurasies

—–

You weren’t sure why you’d liked to go out at night, but you did. It was nice just to hike a little away from humanity and sit on a hill, watching the stars and forgetting about the hubbub of daily life.

Tonight was one of those nights where you just needed to be outside. Today had been stressful and you needed to just unwind, away from everything. So like you’d done plenty of times before, you made the trek through the woods on the outside of town like you usually did. Your backpack was slung over your shoulder with a bottle of water and some snacks.

Just as you almost reached your go-to spot, something came falling out of the sky. It was massive and darkly colored and landed a little while away from you with a very loud thud that made the ground shake like a minor earthquake. Your heart was beating a mile a minute as you stood nailed to the floor.

“What the fuck-“

Your common sense told you to turn around and bolt. To leave and seek safety. But your curiosity got the better of you and you found yourself moving towards whatever had just crashed as if on auto pilot.

When you got to it, you froze. Before you stood a giant ship. A real life fucking space ship that had crashed. Your eyes went wide as you approached it. A giant rock nearby had created a giant gash in the side of the ship and you peeked in, extremely cautiously.

“Hello?”

You felt dumb calling out for anything but it felt like the logical thing to do to you. You heard a weird hissing noise as you took a step back. Again your instincts screamed at you to run but you once again ignored the feeling.

“Anybody there?”

You started circling the craft, only now having the foresight to grab your phone and call the authorities. People would probably think you a lunatic but this felt like the safest thing to do. What if it was some military craft that was being tested and someone in there needed help as soon as possible?

You grabbed your phone and typed in the alarm number when you heard the hissing again, only this time much closer. Much, much closer.

You found yourself shaking as you looked up, straight at something out of a sci-fi movie. You fought the urge to scream as it sat there, perched on the wreckage, drooling something that ate away at the metal plating it sat on. You dropped your phone and scrambled back, tripping in good old fashioned horror movie tradition.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, please don’t hurt me!” You whimpered, scurrying back as the creature jumped down from the wreck and walked over to you. It looked scary as all hell, covered in shiny black and having a maw with sharp teeth as it hissed at you.

You were almost paralyzed in fear as it came very close to you, tilting it’s head slightly. In your panic, you couldn’t help but compare this alien to a puppy as it did that. A giant, acid drooling murder puppy.

“Please, let me go.” You said, carefully trying to sit up. The creature sat back on it’s haunches and watched you, though you didn’t directly see any eyes. It didn’t seem to want to hurt you and you almost breathed a sigh of relief as it let you sit up and eventually get to your feet.

“What,… what are you?” you said, still keeping your distance as the alien tracked your movements, hissing slightly. It carefully came closer, as if sensing your fear. You took half a step back but let the creature come closer.

“You’re not hostile?” you asked it, knowing you wouldn’t get a reply. The thing probably didn’t understand you. It hissed again and started circling you. Fear rose again at this, thinking this creature was probably seeing you as its next lunch. You squeezed your eyes shut and mumbled to yourself.  
“Just stay calm, Nick. Just stay calm.”

The alien suddenly reached out to you, its hand landing on your crotch. You yelped and grabbed it’s wrist on instinct. The alien tilted its head again, hissing in a way that sounded confused to you. You were to startled and frightened to really say anything as the alien kept pawing at your crotch, pressing through the fabric.

Your body worked on autopilot as the stimulation made you wet, your hand still tightly clamped around the alien’s wrist. A small part of you started to wonder if there were more of its kind but the specimen in front of you hardly gave you time to think.

With a horrid ripping noise, your jeans were torn at the crotch. The alien shook of your grip at last and started rubbing again, letting out a weirdly pleased trill. You fought your bodies instincts as the alien kept fingering you.

“You could’ve- fuck,” you cursed as a finger found itself inside of you. “You could’ve at least bought me dinner first.”

Your joke fell on deaf ears. Fear slowly started to get replaced by arousal as the alien kept fingering you. It kept making curious noises and it’s head tilted again as you started to squirm, your orgasm coming dangerously close.

“Fuck fuck fu-“ with a soundless gasp, you came, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping yourself upright. The alien seemed pleased and guided you down on the mossy forest floor as it crawled over you. In your post orgasm haze, you looked down and gasped.

The alien was aroused as well, a penis like thing standing erect between its hind legs. It hissed again, gripping your thighs and pushing them open as it settled between them. You didn’t have the energy to protest and you didn’t want to at this point. Getting laid by an extraterrestrial was better than being viciously murdered by one.

The alien seemed to watch you intently as it pressed its penis inside of you, curiously rolling its hips into you. You gasped, head lolling back against the ground. The creature seemed pleased as it repeated the motion, gaining momentum as you made noise.

Your head was spinning as it fucked you, you still being sensitive from your previous orgasm. The alien didn’t seem to care and thrusted into you at a steady pace, hissing and making noises you’d never heard before.

You reached down to rub yourself, the alien curiously observing what you were doing as it thrusted inside of you. You suddenly felt it shove away your hand and take over what you were doing. You whimpered as your second orgasm washed over you, it’s rough fingers refusing you stop. You almost begged for mercy when it suddenly stilled. You took a moment to catch your breath as you suddenly felt the creature’s dick move further inside of you, a bump pressing against your entrance.

“What-?” You breathed out as the lump pressed into you, further and further. Then it dawned on you. It was laying it’s eggs inside of you.

You eyes went wide as you felt the first egg settle in you, a second making it’s was in. You made a noise of shock an arousal as it started rubbing you again, your back arching of the ground as the second egg settled.

“Don’t st- fuck-“ you babbled, feeling more eggs make its way inside of you at a faster pace. Your legs were shaking as another orgasm washed over you, the creature hissing again. You looked down and saw your abdomen was building out slightly as if you were pregnant. You put a hand on your tummy and looked back at the creature that was watching you very intensely.

You didn’t have time to stare for long when a fourth orgasm washed over you. You were so sensitive it was starting to hurt. You whimpered and grabbed the aliens wrist again, trying to pry it off. This time it actually listened and stopped, it’s hand settling on your hip instead as another egg settled in your tummy. You had lost count of how many it had laid in you but a part of you wished it would keep going.

This all continued for lord knows how long until you looked very round and the creature pulled out. You were breathing heavy and stared up at the night sky, finally doing what you’d come here for in the first place. You couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

You suddenly felt something rub up against your heavy tummy and saw the creature nuzzling it, making what you determined to be affectionate noised at the eggs inside of you. You reached out and cautiously petted it’s rather phallic shaped head.

“You’re not so bad, huh?” you mused, the alien largely ignoring you. “I should probably stay close by as long as I have these in me.” You said, laying back down.

You planned to grab your tent later but for now, just laid back and watched the stars as your alien loved nuzzled your tummy. At least this day had a surprising and pleasant ending.


	14. Werewolf Gf x Mtf!Reader - Epic Quest

If you want to support what I do, comsider supporting me on patreon!  
This was a commission from Tumblr

Warnings: Reader is pre-op, knotting, Werewolf transformations, biting

\-----

"Wearing my flannel again, I see?"  
You gave your girlfriend a fond smile as she turned around, giving you a wide smile in turm. If her tail was out right now, it would be wagging up a storm.  
"Absolutely. I'm planning to reach peak lesbian." She joked, watching you round the couch and sit down next to her. She instantly cuddled up against you, nuzzling her face in your neck. You couldn't help but smile as you ran your fingers through her messy, short hair.  
"Well who am I to deny you on your epic quest." You joked, your hand moving down her back. Emily was a whopping 5'3 and felt so small cuddled up against you, but it didn't take away from her fierceness.  
"You best not, you fiend!" She joked, straddling your lap. You noticed small signs of her transforming like her pretty cornflower blue eyes turning a little darker, her teeth a little sharper and her ears pointier. You knew exactly where this was going and you weren't going to stop it.  
"I wouldn't dare. I'll even help you!" You said, continuing your goofy interaction. You gently cupped her face and leaned in, pressing a kiss on her mouth. She kissed you back, tangling her hand in your hair and tugging very gently.  
When you two parted, she grinned again, her canines digging into her bottom lip.  
"That's a good start," she grinded her hips against yours, earning a soft gasp. "But I need more if I want to complete my quest, fair maiden."  
You snorted and rested your hand on her hips.  
"Please, me? A fair maiden?" You joked. "I'd prefer being a knight. Or a vigilante!" You said, Emily laughing.  
"That's all good and well but I wanna bone you, you nerd." She half giggled, stealing another kiss. "Getting fucked by my gf while wearing her flannel seems peak lesbian enough."  
"It would be better if our sheets were rainbow coloured.  
Emily laughed and got up, shaking her head. You noticed her tail had grown back and her nails were longer than before. You two clumsily made your way up the stairs, stopping every few faces to kiss, at one point sending the both of you almost crashing down. By the time the bedroom door flung open, the two of you were making out as if your life depended on it.  
You picked up Emily, tossing her on the bed. The werewolf chuckled and kicked off her slippers, spreading her legs a little. You followed suit, slotting between her spread thighs and sliding a hand up her graphic tee. You kissed her again, stealing kisses as clothes were discarded. Emily at this point was mid transformation. Her body hair had become more prominent and her ears had turned into full-on wolf ears nestled in her hair. Your body was starting to react in turn, a primal part of you taking the lead as you felt your own transform kick in.  
As you both got naked, she reached down and gently stroked your dick, eyeing it with a hunger that sent a pleasant shiver down your spine.  
"That's more like it." She chuckled, gently pushing you back. You sat up and she got on her hands and knees, her tail lazily wagging. Your eyes landed on her butt and on the peek you got of her pussy. You felt yourself throb, the knot at the base of your dick swelling the slightest bit.  
"Take me, oh valiant knight!" She joked and you chuckled as you got up on your knees behind her, carefully pushing your dick into her.  
You took a moment and grabbed her hips, leaning over so your chest was pressed against her back. You enveloped the small werewolf under you as you started thrusting. The sound of skin against skin echoed around the room as you set a pleasant pace, Emily whining under you. Her features had changed and her transformation had almost reached it's end, as was yours, your tail wagging wildly as you fucked into her.  
"Harder." She growled after a moment, pushing her butt back against you. Who were you one to deny her request? You wanted to joke but she growled more urgently.  
You wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her steady and thrusted harder. Emily moaned, her claws digging into the sheets below her. Normally you'd tell her off but this all felt to good for you to care.  
Your hand slipped between her thighs, your fingertips running circles over her clit. Emily's arms shook and finally buckled under her as you fucked her. You were panting and moaning, resting some of your weight on the other werewolf's back.  
"Harder. Please." Emily growled out, looking at you as best as she could. You nodded and thrusted as hard as you could. The headboard was slamming against the wall at this point as you fucked Emily.  
The other werewolf's thighs were shaking, her hands fists full of half torn sheet.  
"I'm gonna- please keep- keep going." She panted, her tongue lolling out of her muzzle. You weren't far off yourself, your orgasm drawing so damn close.  
You kept rubbing Emily's clit and thrusting into her at an unforgiving pace until she suddenly threw her head back and let out a long howl. You felt her cum around your dick and you followed suit, your knot swelling almost painful. You dug your face in her neck as you came, your teeth clamping down on her, hard enough to sting. The pair of you were breathing heavy as you came down from your high. You hadn't even noticed you were resting all your weight on Emily until she squirmed.  
"Move. I can't breathe." She said in an overdramatic tone. You complied and got off her, laying down next to her instead.  
"So, did you accomplish your quest, my lady?" You asked, rolling on your side to look at your girlfriend. She was slowly turning back, looking particularly happy and sated.  
"I think I have. Though I wouldn't mind a do-over eventually." She joked, giving you a wink. You chuckled and leaned in, stealing a kiss from her.  
"Hm... I'm kinda hungry." You mused, Emily sitting up.  
"Wanna order pizza?" She asked, stretching her back out. She got up, grabbing your flannel of the floor and putting it on again.  
"Sounds good." You said back. "Maybe after, we can redo your qu-" you were cut off by your shirt being thrown at you.  
"Food first." She said and you gave her a fond look before she disappeared into the hallway.


	15. Werewolf Bf x Fem!Reader - Good Dog

Warnings: power dynamic, dom/sub dynamic, power play (to an extent), creampie(s), knotting

\-----

You found yourself very much between a rock and a hard place as Julian stared down at you, teeth bared.  
Your back was pressed up against the wall as he slowly stalked closer. The spell was broken as you swatted him on the nose.  
"Bad dog!"  
Julian flinched and took a step back shaking his head. You crossed your arms, giving him a scowl.  
"Look at what you did!"  
Julian followed where you were pointing, showing a trail of muddy footprints leading from the back door to where you were currently standing. He snarled again, rolling his eyes.  
"I am not a dog." He said, disdain evident in his voice.  
"Then don't act like one and trail mud all over the place!" You said, sounding peeved in turn.  
"I let you brush my fur one time-" he growled lowly, earning a frown from you.  
"You enjoyed it."  
"Yes, but you need to learn your place."  
With a snarl he jumped on you, successfully pinning you down under him on the floor. You were breathing heavily, shaking slightly and he brought his face in closer. His breath was warm against your features.  
He moved slow, deliberate, claws digging into your shirt and tearing it with a deafening rip.  
"I liked that shir-"  
"Did I give you permission to speak?"  
You closed your mouth, shaking your head.  
"Then hold your tongue." Julian rumbled, tossing the scraps of your shirt to the side.  
"You've been humiliating me." He spoke, eyes a threatening yellow colour and his grey-brown fur bristling. "Calling me a puppy."  
His claws dug into the fabric of your bottoms, yanking them down. You were left in little more than your underwear, shivering from the cold and anticipation.  
"Treating me like little more than a lap dog." He said, muzzle turned into a scowl.  
"I could do terrible things to you. Show you what a werewolf is truely capable of and if I'm still a good boy then."  
With an unceremonious snap, your bra was torn in two, leaving your chest exposed to him.  
Julian eyed you shamelessly, one paw cupping one of your boobs and kneeding it roughly.  
"I think you need to be knocked down a peg." He continued, dragging his paw down your tummy, claws leaving little red lines behind.  
"Leave you full of my seed. Fucked hard and thoroughly."  
You let out a little noise and earned a chuckle from the wolf looming over you. With another display of strength, he tore your panties off, leaving marks on your hips that would surely bruise. But right now you were to horny and slightly frightened to complain.  
"I can smell your arousal." He rumbled, lowering himself so his snout rested between your legs. He inhaled deeply, making blood rush to your cheeks.  
He growled lowly, locking eyes with you.  
"Such a little slut."  
You opened your mouth to protest but earned a slap against your inner thigh.  
"No talking unless I let you." Julian reminded you, voice stern. You nodded, your hands balling to fists at your side.  
You suddenly felt one of his thick fingers slide up your slit, his finger pad catching your clit briefly and making you flinch. He noticed and chuckled, starting to circle your clit slowly and deliberately.  
"Sensitive too. Perfect."  
His finger slid lower, entering you with little resistance. You wanted to press your thighs together but Julian didn't let you, forcing them open again. His eyes zero'd in on your pussy.  
He licked his chops and leaned down. You closed your eyes and gasped as his tongue lapped at your clit. His finger was moving in and out of you and a steady pace, making you moan softly. His movements were sloppy, a little wild as he ate you out, slipping a second finger in.  
He thrusted his fingers faster, lewd noises echoing in your ears. He growled again, leaning up.  
"Im not gonna stop until you cum on my fingers." He said, sounding devilish. "Only then I'll fuck you nice and proper until my cum is leaking down your thighs."  
You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut and clawed at the floor, trying to find purchase but failing. Julian's pace became merciless as he fingered you, forcing you to look at him with a tight grip on your chin.  
You moaned, shamelessly, as you felt yourself growing closer to orgasming. Your breathing became faster, the coil that had been tightening in your tummy almost reaching its breaking point.  
"Cum."  
That word was enough to send you careening over the edge. Waves of pleasure washed over you, Julian not slowing his pace as he fingered you through it.  
You whimpered, sensitive. You tried pushing his hand away and he obeyed for a moment, only to flip you over onto your hands and knees. It hurt, your knees hitting against the wooden floor under you but the pain was quickly forgotten as you felt his length rest against your butt.  
"Seems like you're warmed up enough for my cock." He said, gripping your hips and roughly pulling you a little closer. You looked over you shoulder just in time to watch him line up and thrust into you, knocking the wind out of your body.  
He wasted no time in setting an absolutely brutal pace, his hands gripping your hips tightly. You knew you'd be black and blue in the morning but in the moment, you couldn't care less.  
You moaned again, Julian snarling.  
"Look at you, under me." He said, a big paw between your shoulder blades suddenly forcing you down. "This is where you belong."  
You squeezed your eyes shut, barely registering what Julian was saying. It was all so much and so overwhelming you were teetering in the edge of using your safe word. But you didn't, letting the werewolf fuck into you at a bruising pace, his hips slamming into yours.  
"Such a good girl for me." He said, almost mockingly as he leaned over, one hand leaning next to your head. You grabbed on to his wrist to have just something to hold on to.  
"I'm going to cum in you. Fill you up nice and proper so you remember who's in charge. Do you want that?"  
You nodded, almost frantically. Julian growled.  
"Use your words. Do you want this?"  
"Yes! Yes, please. Please!" You moaned out, looking at him. He seemed pleased and grinned bare a row of sharp, scary teeth.  
"Good girl." He said, voice absolutely menacing. He suddenly stilled and his knot swelled as he came undone inside you, panting and snarling all the while. You felt your second orgasm wash over you as well, your nails digging into his wrist.  
Your head was spinning and you thought it was all over and you could breathe...  
...until the wolf started moving again. His thrusts were shallow and uneven because of his knot which was slowly getting smaller. He wasn't done with you yet, it seemed. You whimpered, thighs shaking from the strain of keeping yourself up.  
"Julian- I'm- fuck. Sensitive." You squeaked out, your voice hoarse from moaning. Julian dug his face in your neck, ignoring your pleas for him to stop. His hand you weren't clinging to found its way between your thighs again and started rubbing. You made a feeble attempt as pushing his hand away again to no avail. The wolf wanted you to cum again.  
The thrusts sped up again, his hand rubbing you becoming frantic. You heard the beginning of a howl forming in the back off Julian's throat.  
With a final few, hard thrusts he emptied himself in you again, throwing his head back and letting out a long, loud moan. A few moments after you followed, your orgasm less intense but still making you gasp.  
A few moments of silence followed as you both caught your breath. You felt Julian pull out and gently pry his wrist from yours.  
You looked over your shoulder and saw him transform back into a human.  
Broad shouldered, five o clock shadow, messy, chin length hair the same colour as his fur. He gave you a concerned look as he gathered you into his lap. You instinctively curled up against him, nuzzling into his peck.  
"You alright? I didn't take it to far?" He asked, petting your hair. You shook your head, pressing a kiss against an exposed piece of skin you could reach.  
"I'm fine. Cold. Thirsty." You mumbled. Julian chuckled and got up, carrying you to the sofa.  
"You did well." He said, pressing a kiss against your forehead as he put you down. You made a face as you felt his cum drip out of you. But right now you were to boneless to really care or do anything about it.  
Julian wrapped you in a blanket, giving you a soft kiss before walking to the kitchen to fetch you a glass of water.  
"Those paw prints still need to be cleaned." You said, glancing over to where they were, the reason you'd just been manhandled in a pretty enjoyable way.  
Julian rolled his eyes and gave you the glass, sitting next to you. You instantly cuddled against him.  
"I'll do it in a bit." He said, sounding defeated. You chuckled into your glass.  
"Good dog."


	16. Ghost bf x Reader - Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was basically an experiment.

Gentle kisses down a curved spine.  
Breathless, waiting for permission.  
Nails digging into soft flesh, leaving cresent moons among galaxies of bruises.  
Anticipation turns to lust, warmth engulfing.  
Inhuman noises fill the air, unearthly strength keeps you down.  
He's not human anymore. Hasn't been for a long time.  
Moves like a stormy ocean rocking you to your core, making you sing in a langue only lovers comprehend.  
He's so cold against you, the contrast overwhelming.  
An arm you can barely see ensnares your midriff, pulls you closer so tightly it feels you'll merge with him.  
There's desperation behind his actions, a fright he'll never get to do this again. So you ease his worry, say his name to bring him back.  
He slows down, takes his time, savoring you.  
He sings you praises in languages he had centuries to master but you can't comprehend. His tone betrays him, though.  
Hands explore you with endless curiosity as lust starts to take you both. He goes first, holding onto you crushingly tight. You follow, feverish and out of breath from the intensity of it all.  
When you open your eyes he's gone again, faded into the shadows of the room, watching, waiting.  
Soon, his strength will return. And soon, he'll share your bed once more.


	17. Orc Bf x Reader - Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission from Tumblr! If you're interested, here's the post on how to commission me as well c:  
> https://teratophelia.tumblr.com/post/180924141191/teratophelia-im-having-a-sort-of-sale-on

Winter had taken it’s grasp on the land, snow coming down heavy during the night and coating everything in a thick blanket of white. While other’s would have complained and sighed, probably breaking out shovels and salt to combat it, you were delighted to wake up to it all.  
After all, you and your orc lover had, rather sporadically, packed your things and headed into the mountains, renting a cabin alongside some ski’s to spend the winter at least being a little active. You were absolutely thrilled. Your lover, Runi, seemed a little less than excited though, especially this morning.  
You were currently staring wistfully out the window, breakfast forgotten as Runi grumbled into his morning coffee.  
“There’s like,… at least a foot of snow out.” He said, trying to gain your attention. You looked back at him, meeting his eyes over the rim of his cup.  
“So? We won’t be out all day. We are on a skiing retreat. I want to get some skiing in!” You said, crossing your arms in an exaggerated motion. Runi sighed deeply, shaking his head.  
“Fine, fine. But at least eat something first!” He said, trying to curb your enthusiasm at least a little as you leaped off the sofa and hugged him. You pressed a firm kiss on his moss coloured cheek before darting to the kitchen. Runi watched as you happily made breakfast for yourself. A fond smile settled on his lips as he softly shook his head.  
A (kind of rushed) breakfast later, you and Runi were outside, ski’s and everything. You had a little experience under your belt, starting off with smaller slopes. Runi, however, was struggling to even stand up properly. He was awkwardly waving his arms around, trying to maintain balance and you found it funnier than you’d admit to see this seven foot orc struggle to stay upright.  
You carefully made your way over to him, holding out your hands.  
“Let me help you.” You said, grinning. The orc gave you a bit of a glare, still trying to balance himself and very much reminding you of a baby deer. “If we fall, I’ll catch you.”  
“And I’ll probably accidentally crush you in the process.” Runi shot back but took your hands anyway. You held onto his hands as best you could and gently let the both of you move forward, Runi wobbling even worse than before. You noticed he was trying his best not to lean on you so much which you thought was cute but wouldn’t really help the situation.  
“Make an arrow with your ski’s.” You tried to direct him. Clumsily he did, kicking up snow as he moved his ski’s. Sadly, what the both of you hadn’t noticed was the small rock behind you that your ski caught on and sent you both plummeting to the ground.  
Runi came down on you with a loud grunt, the snow giving you little cushion from the frozen ground beneath it.  
“Okay, that’s it. I’ve had it with skiing.” Runi grumbled, sitting up. He cast a glance at you. “Are you okay?”  
You were laying spread out like a starfish and held up a thumbs up, giggling. Runi had thankfully caught himself pretty well, sparing you the unfortunate fate of getting squished.  
“I’m fine.” You sat up, wiping the snow off of you as you followed suit. “And I agree. We’ll ski again tomorrow.”  
Runi gave you a look of ‘please tell me you’re kidding’ and you suppressed the smile you felt creeping up on you. With some moaning and groaning on Runi’s part, the two of you packed up and headed back to the cabin, Runi carrying your ski’s on his shoulder.   
Once inside you let out a sigh of relief as warmth enveloped you. Sure, messing around in the snow was fun but that didn’t take away from the fact it was cold as shit. Runi seemed to agree after he followed you in, setting the ski’s down next to the door. He kicked off his shoes and coat and made a beeline to light the fireplace.  
You took of your things as well and moved to the kitchen, making hot cocoa for the both of you. You heard Runi fuck around trying to light a fire and by the time you entered the living room again with two mugs of steaming cocoa, Runi was warming his hands by the now lit fire.  
“There, much better. This is what winter should be. Staying inside with a nice fire,” You handed him his cup. “Some hot cocoa and my love.” He took your hand and pressed a kiss on the back of it. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help the smile on your face.  
You sat down next to Runi on the plush rug, leaning against his shoulder as you enjoyed the warmth of the fire. You sipped from your cup and for a moment you mused you might’ve died outside and now found your way to your own personal heaven.  
“Love?”  
You opened your eyes – you hadn’t even realized you’d closed them – And looked up at the orc by your side. He had a twinkle in his eye you didn’t trust, but still, you took the bait.  
“Hm?”  
“So, you know how you said you wanted to stay active while we were here?”  
“Yes?”  
Runi took your cup and set both your and his on the coffee table behind you. After, he gave you a look and slowly leaned in, his index finger nestling under your chin to lift your face.  
“There are other ways of doing that.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. You bit your lip, your eyes darting from his mouth to his eyes.  
“Really now? You’ll have to,… enlighten me.” You teased back, earning a grin from the orc. He closed the gap between you two and planted a kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his strong neck.  
He carefully guided you down so you laid back on the rug. With a grab of your calves and a swift yank your hips were flush with his. You could already feel his arousal through his pants and you were trying to hold yourself back from rushing into things.  
Runi’s hands snaked under your sweater, tracing careful and nonsensical patterns with his fingertips. You let out a soft sigh through your nose as you parted your lips slightly in the kiss. Runi took this as an invitation, his tongue slipping into your mouth.  
Your fingers dug themselves in his black hair, his hand slipping up far enough to cup your breast. He gently kneaded it though the fabric of your bra before sliding his hand under it. You broke from the kiss, breathing a little heavier and pressing your hips into his.  
“That’s a good start I’d say.” You mumbled, pecking your boyfriend on the lips. “Show me more.”  
“As you wish.” Runi rumbled, breaking away from you for a moment to take of your sweater, his following suit. You reached up, running your nails lightly over his chest and through the tuft of chest hair he had. You looked down at you, grinning wide and leaning down again. His mouth met yours again, his hands finding their was behind your back. With a quick movement, your bra came loose and vanished to God knows where.  
Runi started kissing down your neck, his tusks grazing your skin and making you bite your bottom lip. You hooked one of your legs over his hip in a vain attempt to get him a little closer as he kissed down to your chest.  
You let out a pleased hum as his mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked. One of your hands held the back of his head while the other settled on his shoulder. With a wet pop, Runi let go, looking up at you.  
You felt a pleasant shiver run down your spine as your eyes locked.  
“D’you want me to go down on you or-?”  
You shook your head, pressing your hips into his again. You were getting a little impatient and as nice as having his head between your thighs sounded, his dick sounded better.  
“No, just,… get out of those pants.” You said, reaching for his belt already. The orc let out a laugh and took over from you once he noticed you fumbling in your eagerness. The sound of his belt coming undone followed by the pop of his button and zipper sounded like music to your ears.  
Your hands slid down to your pants and followed suit, the pair of you untangling to rid yourselves of the final barrier that kept the two of you apart. Your eyes landed on Runi’s dick and you felt your mouth water slightly. Even more so as he gripped himself and stroked a few times, letting out a deep sigh.  
“Spread your legs for me.” He mumbled and you obeyed. The orc settled between your spread thighs, reaching down and gently running his fingers through your slit. “Fuck, you’re wet.”  
You nodded, kissing him as he lined his dick up with your entrance and slowly pushed in. He was big and didn’t want to risk hurting you because in your eagerness, you’d forgone lube. He pulled away from the kiss to watch your face as he gently started thrusting. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he saw you very much enjoying yourself.  
“Can you go a bit faster?” You asked, looking at your boyfriend. He wordlessly nodded, mouth hanging open a bit. His moments sped up a bit, one hand grabbing your leg and hooking it over his hip again before settling on your thigh. You rolled your hips into his thrust and earned a lovely groan from Runi.  
“God you feel good.” He half moaned, sitting up to watch you. His free hand groped your chest again, roughly playing with you. You let out a whimper as you snaked a hand between your thighs and started fingering yourself. “Look fucking amazing too.”  
“So do you.” You shot back, earning a surprisingly bashful smile from the orc. He shook his head briefly and you wanted to insist but he didn’t let you. He leaned down again, pressing a firm kiss on your lips. His thrusts picked up even more speed, their rhythm becoming a little more erratic but you didn’t care.  
You wrapped your free arm over his shoulders, keeping Runi close to you. He pressed his forehead against yours after the kiss ended, breathing heavily.  
“You close?” He asked, his arm coming down next to your head to rest his weight on , his other hand still firmly gripping your thigh. You were half convinced it would bruise. “Cause I am.”  
“Yeah.” You breathed out, squirming under him as pleasure slowly but surely built up in your abdomen. You looked down, watching Runi’s hips meet yours over and over before tipping your head back. Your boyfriend seemingly saw this as an invitation and dug his face against the place where your shoulder met your neck.  
You cursed and you felt warmth flood you as he finished inside of you. His breath was warm against your skin and with a few more quick moves of your fingers, you followed him over the edge. The two of you laid there, breathing heavy for a moment and basking in the afterglow. You wrapped your arms loosely around Runi in a hug.  
“You know, this is a lot more fun than skiing.” You said after a moment of content silence, earning a huff from the orc on top of you that you guessed was supposed to be a laugh. You chucked, pressing a kiss on top of his crown. “Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna ski anymore though.”  
Runi groaned into your neck, wrapping his arms around you as best he could.  
“Perhaps I should keep you busy then?” Runi said, un-digging his face from its cozy hiding spot. “Maybe if I tire you enough, you won’t drag me outside anymore.”  
You gave him a wicked grin, feeling him get hard again.  
“I don’t know. Maybe you should give it a try.”


	18. Dragon gf x Princess!Reader - Entertainment

It had been months since you'd been spirited away by your parents guards. Months since war had broken out, politics causing outrage and caused that final spark that ignited the powder keg.  
Your parents had wanted to spare you so they sent you off to an old tower, sent a dragon to guard you for surely no fool would go up against a dragon to harm you.  
But that all had been so long and you were getting restless, tired of rereading the same hastily packed books.  
The dragon proved to be not so pleasant company either. You learned she was a female dragon, her name Cassandra. Her scales were a rich, sapphire blue and instead of fire, she spit electricity.  
But that was all you knew about her. You had tried to strike up conversation but she didn't seem very interested in the likes of you. And honestly, it had to be expected.  
You'd read about dragons and they were proud creatures. Perhaps she saw guarding you as beneath her.  
You couldn't help but wonder how your parents had managed to convince her to guard you.  
You walked out onto the balcony, seeing Cassandra curled up on the ground like a house cat. You grabbed the railing and leaned over.  
"Cassandra!"  
The dragon opened one big eye that stared straight at you.  
"Er... How are you?"  
Her eye kept staring at you and you almost immediately regretted trying to start a conversation. You wanted to turn away but just as you planned to do that, the dragon respondes.  
"Endlessly bored."  
Aha! A response!  
"Yeah, me too." You said, watching Cassandra as she raised her head. Her scales glinted in the sunlight like precious gems. "Say, do you know how long we still need to be here?"  
Cassandra scoffed, shaking her head.  
"No. And to be fair, mortal affairs are something I usually don't concern myself with. They're needlessly complicated and boring."  
You licked your lips briefly.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Your parents promised me gold. Simple as that."  
Oh, that was... Pretty straight forward.  
"You could just... Leave. We both could."  
Cassandra scoffed again, raising a clawed paw to her chest. "I am a dragon of my word, princess. I don't walk out on deals, no matter how bored I get."  
You nodded, feeling yourself get nervous under the dragons gaze.  
"We could at least keep each other busy?" You suggested. Cassandra tilted her head, looking less than impressed.  
"And what do you propose we do then." She said, sounding sarcastic. You frowned, crossing your arms.  
"Oh, ye of little faith!" You said, hopping onto the railing of the balcony. Low and behold, the structure crumbled under your hands and you toppled over, plummeting to the ground.  
You let out a shriek, squeezing you eyes shut in terror of certain death when you landed on something... Soft?  
You slowly opened your eyes again and felt around, feeling a soft membrane. You looked up and saw Cassandra had caught you with an outstretched wing.  
"Be more careful." She grumbled, lowering her wing so you could slide down. You gave her a big grin.  
"See? Told you I could entertain us!" You shot back, ignoring the fact you almost just died. Cassandra scoffed but you swore you saw the hint of a smile on her maw.  
You and Cassandra were starting to, after months, warm up to each other. You learned Cassandra was the run of the litter and her siblings loved picking on her. She also loved storms and early mornings.  
You talked about your home, hobbies and whatever came to mind, Cassandra taking a more passive role in the friendship.  
Until one night.  
You woke in the middle of the night to tremors. You leaped out of bed, terrified of an earthquake and ran to the balcony to get Cassandra.  
You froze when you saw her thrashing, one paw trying to reach down between her legs. Your eyes went wide and you blurt out a loud sorry, turning on your heel.  
"Princess." Cassandra called out, her voice thick with something you dare name lust. "Princess I'm- I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine! I'll just- I'll let you do your thing!"  
You briefly glanced over your shoulder to see Cassandra look up at you, almost desperate.  
"Princess I went into heat. I can smell you from here." She whined and you instinctively pressed your thighs together. Only now you noticed you had gotten a little turned on.  
"Cassandra I-"  
"Princess I beg of you. Let me taste you."  
Okay now you were very turned on. You slowly turned around to see Cassandra gaze up at you, pleading with her eyes. You licked your lips and walked to the edge of the balcony, sitting down where the railing had given way months ago.  
Cassandra watched you intensely as you took of your nightgown and spread your legs, the cold night air making you shiver.  
Your barely finished when Cassandra's head was between your thighs, the soft, pink tip of her tongue finding it's mark.  
You gasped, grabbing one of the spines on her nose to hold onto as she desperately licked at your slit.  
Her breath was almost impossibly warm and seeing her giant teeth sent a spike of fear through you that only made you wetter.  
She started groaning, her eyes closing as she leaned into you a little more. You felt her scales chafe your thighs a little but you were to lost in pleasure to care.  
You let yourself lie back on the cold stone of the balcony as Cassandra ate you out. Pleasure steadily built until you came, loudly with your back arching off the floor.  
Cassandra pulled away, watching you carefully, almost a little worried.  
"Are you okay, princess?"  
You nodded, trying to catch your breath.  
"More than okay." You chuckled, sitting back up. The dragons eyes were still on your slit, the tip of her maw visibly wet.  
"Princess, can I-?" She asked, cutting herself off.  
"Again?"  
She nodded. You bit your bottom lip and nodded in turn, watching the dragon nestle between your thighs again.  
"See?" You breathed out. "Told you I'd keep us busy."  
All you earned from the dragon was a huf and a chuckle.


	19. Naga gf x Male!Reader - Dominance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission from tumblr. If you're interested in commissioning me for cheap, follow this link!  
> https://teratophelia.tumblr.com/post/181298688636/teratophelia-im-having-a-sort-of-sale-on

You'd been dating your girlfriend for two wonderful years now. The pair of you met in a rather uneventful way but it didn't take away from the whirlwind romance you had.  
Your girlfriend, Cleo, was a naga. It had been an adaption, getting used to living with someone who was prone to knocking things over with her tail and who was very cold blooded, but it was one you were happy to make.  
Your love life was also nothing you could complain about. You two meshed great and enjoyed trying new things. And on said topic...  
There was something been meaning to ask her.  
The idea had been running through your mind more and more, every time you got intimate.  
Cleo seemed aware, perhaps subconsciously.  
The hand she put on your back, the gentle yet firm requests she made for you to get her something, her petnames,...  
Quiet gestures of dominance that sent pleasant shivers down your back.  
But you'd yet to finally bring it up, the fact that you wanted to be dominated by her properly. Have her wreck you and build you back up. For you to become her personal plaything.  
God the thought alone drove you mad in the best way.  
So currently you found yourself cuddling your naga girlfriend, enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon. You glanced at her as she gad her gaze fixed on the tv.  
You'd been thinking about it again and you felt a slight surge of courage. You drew in a deep breath and-  
"Cleo?"  
She looked up at you, one sharp eyebrow quirked.  
"Yes, darling?"  
You swallowed, suddenly feeling a lot more sheepish. You picked at your fingernails as you mustered whatever courage you could find to keep going.  
"Remember that talk we had? About things we'd like to try during... You know."  
Cleo shifted, her attention now solely focused on you. Her tail slowly curled around your leg and you felt yourself get more nervous.  
"Go on?" She said, the end of her tail slipping up the leg of your sweats.  
You cleared your throat, trying to not feel so ridiculously nervous about all this.  
"Well there's something I'd like to try." You started. Cleo chuckled.   
"Obviously. Otherwise you wouldn't be running circles around the subject like a scared little school boy." She said. You frowned at her but there was truth to her words.  
"Well uhm, I'd... I'd like for you to dominate me." You all but spat out. Cleo looked surprised, her eyebrows quirking up slightly.  
She grinned her fangs bare at you, her grip on your leg tightening a little.  
"Is that so?"  
You nodded, looking down at your hands. She wasn't having it, however. She reached out, grabbing your chin and making you look at her. Bright green eyes narrowed a little at you as she spoke.  
"And what do you want me to do to you?" She asked, not letting you look away.  
You swallowed thickly, looking at her. You already felt small under her unwavering gaze.  
"I want you to touch me." You started. She cocked her head in a gesture that told you to go on.  
"I want you to scratch me. Use your nails on me."  
She smiled again, amused.  
"Is that all?" She said, one of her hands slipping under your shirt. You felt her sharp, well maintained nails carefully dig into your tummy.  
"N-no." You said, shifting in place slightly. "I want you to hurt me. Tease me and deny me."  
Words were coming easier now. You felt more at ease seeing Cleo being into all this.  
"Such lovely ideas." She muttered, leaning in, her lips ghosting over yours.   
"But this," she yanked on your shirt. "Won't do."  
Your eyes widened a little in what you could call fear. You almost scrambled to take it off to please her but she stopped you.  
"No. You're going to go upstairs. Get undressed and wait for me. And don't touch yourself. If I catch you, there will be consequences."  
You nodded, feeling her detangle from you.  
"Yes mistress."  
"Good boy."  
I closed your eyes for a second and felt yourself twitch in your boxers. You drew in a deep breath and left the room, moving to your bedroom.  
With shaky hands you undressed. You kept glancing at the door, waiting for her to come back as you took of your shirt, sweats and boxers. You sat on the bed, stomach in knots when the door opened and Cleo came in.   
She looked you over calmly, methodically. Almost like a predator watching their prey.  
"Good. Now, before we continue, I want to lay down some rules, is that understood?"  
You looked at her and gave a brief nod.  
"Perfect. From now until the end of the scene, you'll adress me as mistress."  
"Yes mistress."  
She gave you an amused little smile before continuing.  
"If it gets to much, I want you to say your safe word. Which is-?"  
"Pineapple."  
"Good boy."  
You found yourself smiling at her praise.  
"We can also use the traffic light system in case I do something you're not entirely in board with. I want you to enjoy this so I might need a little guidance on your part."  
You nodded again and she rested a cold hand on your cheek.  
"And lastly, I love you."  
You grinned wide.  
"I love you too."  
With a final kiss, the scene started.  
Cleo's softened demeanor melted like snow in summer as she pushed you down on the bed roughly but not unkind. Her face was stony as she looked down on you.  
"God, look at you." She said, voice low and menacing. "It's almost pathetic seeing how hard you are at the mere thought."  
She blatantly stared at your dick and you felt yourself throb. You wanted to sit up on your elbows, maybe say something to your defence but you were quickly silenced by a sharp glare of Cleo.  
"I think," she ran a fingertip over your length carefully from base to tip. "You'll have to earn any form of release. Please me and I might consider giving you something in return."  
"Please, mistress I-"  
She gave you another glare and you pressed your lips together.  
"Don't speak unless I ask you to." She said, sitting on the bed as well. With some squirming around, she laid back against her pillow. A hand came down to her slit at the front of her tail, a delicate finger tracing it.  
"You want me to touch you more, don't you?" She asked you, drawing amusement out of your almost desperate stare at what her hand was doing.  
"Yes, mistress."  
"You'll have to earn it." She spread herself with her index and middle finger. Her slit was glistening with her arousal and you felt your mouth water. "Make me cum and I might consider."  
You didn't have to me told twice. You scurried over to her, resting your upper body on her tail as you pressed kisses around her slit. Her hand wound itself in your hair, holding it in a firm grip to remind you she was in charge.  
With a long lick, you savoured her, looking up at her for any kind of approval. You got that in the form of a satisfied smile as you circled her clit with your tongue.  
As you are her out, you felt her tail wrap around your leg again, keeping you where she wanted you. You slid a finger into her, curling it up to press against her gspot. She let out a sigh, sinking back into her pillow. Her grip on your hair tightened as you ate her out like your life depended on it. You moaned against her, your tongue flicking over her clit like you knew she enjoyed. She cursed softly, closing her eyes and tipping her head back against the headboard. You felt pride seeing her reactions and slid a second finger into her, earning a hiss from her. You felt her twitch around your finger and you found yourself happy to please her.  
You went down on her for a few moments longer, licking, sucking and fingering her until with a mumbled curse and a sharp intake of breath she came. You didn't stop however, dead set on making her feel as good as you possibly could.  
A few moments later, she pushed your head away. You let out a whine, wanting to please her further but she stopped you.  
"Good- good boy. You did well." She said, a little out of breath. "Lie down for me. Mistress thinks you deserve a treat."  
You hesitated for a moment but laid down on the bed, watching Cleo as she sat up next to you. She carefully ran her fingertips over your chest, her nails leaving red marks in their wake. You hissed as she scratched you a little harder as she dragged her hand down your tummy to right above your pelvis.  
"Hm, would you look at that." She mused, running a hand over your thigh. "All nice and hard for me still."  
You felt heat rise to your face, your hands balling to fists at your side to keep yourself from covering up. You whimpered as you felt her nails drag up your thigh.  
"Let me guess, you want to cum?" She asked, looking at your face.  
"Yes, mistress."  
"How badly?"  
You hesitated for a moment, feeling like she just posed you a trick question.  
"Really badly."  
Her grin widened and you felt like you'd walked into a trap. You gasped as you felt her hand wrap around your length. She started moving her hand up and down, briefly rubbing her thumb over the sensitive head.  
"Then you'll have to beg all pretty and convince me."  
You gasped, bucking into her hand. You were stopped with a swift slap on your leg.  
"Don't move. And tell me when you're close."  
Your pleasure addled brain didn't catch on, to eager to get some pleasure in return.  
Cleo sped up her hand, twisting her wrist. You glanced at her and noticed her watching you with some form of fascination. You squirmed in place, failing to stay still.  
You let out an absolutely pathetic whine as she withdrew her hand and gave you a smack on the thigh again.  
"What did I say?"  
"N-not to move." You stuttered out, grabbing two fistfuls of the sheets below you.  
"Then. Don't. Move." She said, wrapping her hand around your dick again and setting a brutal pace. You let out a strangled moan, fighting your urge to lift your hips of the bed as she jacked you off. You felt your orgasm grow closer but remembered her demand.  
"I'm going to-"  
Before you finished your sentence, her hand was off you again. You let out a whimper, feeling tears well up in your eyes.  
Cleo merely rubbed your thighs, bringing you down from the edge. A few, excruciating moments passed before she started again. You let out a pained noise and you saw a flash of concern on her face.  
"Colour?"  
"G-green."  
You saw her shoulders slump in relief before she slipped back into her domme persona, her hand working your member again. Her other hand came up to play with your balls, gently massaging them in her cool palm.  
Your eyes rolled back and you dreaded the fact you'd have to stop her again soon.  
"I'm-"  
This time you didn't even get the chance to finish talking as she withdrew her hands again. You trashed your head from side to side, whimpering.  
"Please, please Mistress let me- please!"  
You heard Cleo chuckle, her hand wrapping around your dick again and moving agonisingly slow. You were aching, throbbing against her palm.  
"That's more like it." She said, leaning in. "But you'll have to do better."  
Your mouth dropped open in a soundless moan as her mouth engulfed the head of your dick. You were almost painfully sensitive and this almost pushed you over the edge then and there but you stopped yourself.  
Your breath came out fast and shallow as she bobbed her head in tandem with her mouth. Her forked tongue almost making you see stars behind your closed eyes.  
You bit your bottom lip hard, trying to fight off your orgasm longer but had to yield.  
"Mistress-!"  
Again Cleo drew away and you sobbed, just wanting your release. This was torture but you couldn't help but love every second of it.  
"Please, please please." You whined. " Please Mistress, I can't take it anymore. Please."  
Cleo paused for a second.  
"Colour?"  
"Yellow."  
Her hand wrapped around your dick again, moving at a steady pace.  
"Alright. You begged enough. I'll grant you mercy."  
You sobbed again, whimpering "Thank you." Over and over and she pleasured you, leaning down to finish you off with her mouth. It didn't take long for you to unravel, spilling into her mouth with a half sob, half moan.  
You were breathing heavily as Cleo sat up again, running a gentle hand through your hair.  
"Good boy. You did so good. I'm so proud of you."  
She pressed gentle kisses on your shoulders, neck and face. You melted against her as she wrapped her arms around you. Your arms snaked their way around her waist as her tail coiled around you in a full bodied hug.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at you. You nodded, blissed out.  
"'m perfect." You mumbled against her collarbone. Cleo chuckled, gently playing with your hair.  
"Do you need anything? A glass of water maybe?"  
You nodded, Cleo gently untangling herself from you. You let out a little whine, reaching for her as she slid off the bed.  
"I'll be right back." She reassured you, pressing a quick kiss on your forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. She came back a few moments later with your glass of water. You gave her a sleepy smile as you took the glass and almost chugged it. Your girlfriend chuckled, crawling back in bed with you.  
"So that was good?" She asked and you nodded, cuddling up with her again. You noticed she'd warmed up considerably and you found it a little amusing.  
"Yeah, it was better than I could've hoped for." You said, one hand idly tracing the pattern of her scales. She smiled, giving you a kiss.  
"I'm glad. Both that you told me and that you enjoyed yourself."  
"I'm glad too."  
A few moments passed, the both of you just enjoying the simple intimacy of cuddling after sex. Your mind started to wander again however. Cleo seemed to pick up on this though. Not much seemed to go by her.  
"Penny for your thoughts."  
You stayed quiet for a moment, briefly licking your lips.  
"Babe?"  
"Hm?"  
"Next time, can we try cuffs?"  
Cleo let out a laugh, shaking her head. You almost grew a little worried before she looked at you with a glint in her eye that made you both scared and excited.  
"We absolutely can, my good boy."


	20. Bird bf x Fem!Reader - Night Out

To say he was the epitome of punk would be an understatement.

The vulture creature in front of you was basically the definition of the subculture for as far as you were concerned. He was donning a leather jacket with studs, a shirt with a barely visible band logo and plenty of holes from years of wear and dark, very well worn pants. His feather’s were a startling red and he reminded you of a bearded vulture in a sense.

His red eyes were on you as he gingerly slid something across the counter.

You’d been working in a pet shop for a while and seen the fair share of odd things but nothing quite like him so far. The oddest creature you’d come across was a Harpy so far, who’d once every so often almost bought out all the bird seed.

“I uh… Ordered something?”

You snapped out of it and looked at the paper the vulture had slid across the counter. His voice was surprisingly timid and you thought it to be kind of endearing.

“Oh! Of course.” You said, taking the paper. It was an online ordering confirmation for- you paused for a second, a little thrown off guard. He’d ordered mice, the frozen kind. The once they usually used to feed large snakes.

You cast a quick glance at him again, wondering if he ate them himself.

“I need to get these from the back. Your name?”

The vultures feathers poofed out a little as he replied:

“Deodan.”

“Just Deodan?”

The man across from you nodded and you looked back at the confirmation, hurrying into the back. It luckily didn’t take you very long to find his order and still a little intrigued, you brought it to him, sliding it across the counter.

“You own snakes?” You carefully asked, giving him a somewhat curious look.

Deodan froze, his eyes on you. It was hard to read his expression but judging by how his feathers poofed out, he was probably a little embarrassed.

“No, I dont.”

“Lizards then?”

“…no.”

“Are these-”

Deodan nodded, lowering his head slightly.

“Yeah. They’re for me.” He mumbled. “Can I please just-”

You felt a little bad at this point, realising you probably overstepped some sort of boundary.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable!” You blurted out. “I’ve just never met an avian being like yourself.”

Deodan eyed you again, his package now securely under his arm.

“It’s fine. I just… I get nervous around pretty people.”

You choked on air, feeling your face flush red as Deodan complimented you.

“Thank you?” You replied, Deodan looking anywhere but at you, holding his package maybe a little tighter than he should.

“I uh… No chance I could get your number?”

You were a bit dumbfounded but ended up grabbing a pen and his order printout and scribbled down your name and number.

The avian seemed happy and grabbed the paper, giving you his version of a smile.

He then-

“Babe, please I was not that shy!”

You snapped out of your storytelling by Deodan who burried his face in his hands. Your friends across from you were laughing, apparently finding your retelling of how you and your boyfriend met pretty damn funny.

In all retrospect it had been. You were both to flustered to make much smalltalk.

He’d called you that night and you both ended up talking until the sun came up. Honestly a pretty adorable start to a steady, loving relationship.

“Aw, c'mon D. It was adorable!”

“It was embarrassing.” He corrected, feathers floofing out again. Your best friend reached over and put a sympathetic hand on his arm.

“If it helps, my meeting with my partner wasn’t much better.”

Deodan rolled his eyes briefly, avoiding eye contact, obviously still a little embarrassed.

“What happened?” He asked, hoping to get the focus off of him.

“Okay so, there I was, sitting-”

The rest of the evening disolved into pleasant chatter among friends and a few drinks. After a few hours, the need to go home reared its head. Deodan, who’d graciously offered to be the designated driver, made his way over to his motorcycle, making a grand gesture.

“Milady, your iron steed awaits.”

You giggled, shaking your head.

“You nerd.”

“Yes, but I am your nerd.”

You fondly smiled at the avian, giving him a quick peck on the beak. You wanted to turn away but he grabbed your arm and pulled you back, kissing you properly. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his beak.

Kissing an avian had proven to be an interesting experience, but a fun one. One you’d gladly experience over and over.

Deodan let a clawed hand slip down to your bottom and gave it a playful squeeze, making you giggle into the kiss.

“Wait until we’re home.” You half chuckled as you pulled away.

Deodan feigned innocence, placing a hand over his heart.

“Me? I didn’t do anything!”

You rolled your eyes, a grin still on your face.

“Fine, then we won’t finish what we started later.”

There was a beat of silence as you crawled on the back of the bike.

“Okay I might’ve copped a feel but can you blame me?” He said, crawling on the bike in front of you. “Having such a piece of work in my arms and not touch you? It’d be torture!”

You wrapped your arms around his waist as the engine roared to life.

“Then get us home fast, so you can touch me some more, bird boy.”

A while later, you pulled up to your shared apartment. Deodan nearly tripped over his own feet as he jogged after you. You giggled, unlocking the front door and Deodan following you in, pressing you against the wall and kissing you again. You felt like a dumb teenager as you grabbed a fist full of your boyfriend’s leather jacket. He broke the kiss and started nipping at your neck, pressing his pelvis against yours.

“We need to get upstairs. I need to-” he stopped himself again, hands curling to fists. “Please.”

You chuckled, taking his hand and rushing up the stairs, half dragging the poor guy behind you. You heard him stumble slightly and curse as he caught himself. You cast a quick glance over your shoulder and chuckled.

Poor guy was so flustered and needy it was positively adorable.

After a two more flights of stairs, you reached your apartment door. You fumbled and put the key in but as soon as you did so, Deodan had you up against the door, kissing you feverishly. He shamelessly let a hand slide up your shirt as you fumbled and got the door open, the pair of you stumbling in. Deodan kicked the door closed behind him and took off his jacket fast. You did the same, adding your shirt to it before colliding with him again. You shamelessly groped the front of his jeans, feeling his dick. Deodan groaned and grinded against your palm.

“So hard.” You breathed out, with shaky fingers undoing his pants. Deodan had his head thrown back, his hands not finding a place to rest.

You slid your hands into his briefs and grabbed his dick, carefully pulling it out of his pants. It was a reddish pink and tapered towards the tip. You remembered being a little freaked out when you first saw it but that was a long time ago. Right now all you wanted was to have him in you.

You wrapped your hand fully around his girth and carefully started to stroke him, earning a sort of squawk from your boyfriend.

You giggled, digging your face into the ruffle of feathers on his neck.

“Unf- unfair.” He groaned, bucking his hips into your hand. “You caught me off guard.”

You undug yourself from his neck and looked up at him.

“It was adorable though.” You said, moving your hand a little faster before stopping and earning a sad, desperate little noise from Deodan.

“Why did you stop?” He asked, sounding so terribly sad.

“Because I want you to fuck me. Come.” You said, taking his hand and taking him to the bedroom. Deodan was holding up his jeans with his free hand as he followed you, taking them off fully as soon as you got the the bedroom.

You hurried out of the rest of your clothes as Deodan discarded his shirt. You let yourself fall on the bed, the avian following suit.

You kissed him again, spreading your legs to accommodate for him. He crawled between them happily, his length resting against your slit. You whimpered briefly as he grinded against you, nipping at your neck and shoulders. You ran your fingers through the feathers of his back, moving your hips in tandem with him.

“Deo- please quit playing around.” You whimpered. The avian didn’t reply, instead he just reached down and lined himself up with you. You let out a happy sigh as he bottomed out.

“I never can get over how good you feel.” He mumbled against your neck as he started thrusting. His pace was a little frantic, a little needy, but fuck, did it feel good. His feather’s all over his body were poofing up, earning a chuckle from your. You reached down to rub your clit as he fucked you, prompting Deodan to look down.

“Fuck that’s hot.” He mumbled, his thrusts slowing a bit as he watched where your sexes met.

“You want a show?” You asked, breathing a little heavier. Deodan looked up at you, a little confused. You gently pushed his shoulders and with a few kind of ungraceful moves, you were on top.

The poor avian under you let out a squawk again, his hands settling on your hips. You began to ride him, rolling your hips tantalising slow at first. Your boyfriend watched, one hand traveling up your body to grip your breast. You squeezed it, the tips of his talons digging into your skin a little.

You leaned over, putting your hands next to his head on the mattrass for leverage and began riding him faster. Deodan started to thrust up into you, both his hands on your hips again to help you.

“Fuck that- fuck.” He muttered, beak hanging open. “Feels so good.”

You nodded, agreeing with him. You rested your hands on his chest, sitting up a little more. Your breasts ended up being squeezed together because of this and when Deodan noticed you were half convinced his eyes would pop out of his skull.

“Fuck you’re so hot.” He half moaned, rolling the two of you around again so he was on top.

He started to thrust into you hard and fast, his grip on your hips almost like a vice. You reached down to rub yourself again but he swatter your hand away, rubbing his thumb over your clit instead.

You whimpered, rolling your hips into his thrusts. You loved it when he got into it like this. In charge, fucking you so hard you couldn’t help but moan and whimper underneath him.

“I’m gonna cum.” He groaned. “ I’m gonna cum in you.”

“Yes, please.” You whined, sounding almost pathetic in your own ears.

“You? Are you-?” He panted out, rubbing you a little faster. You couldn’t do anything but nod feverishly.

“Good.”

Deodan rubbed a little harder, looking down at your slit. You squirmed, your orgasm coming so, so close. You gripped the bedsheets and with a loud gasp and moan came. Deodan fucked you through it, letting out a bird like screech as he spilled himself inside you.

He stilled, the both of you breathing heavily. Deodan slumped next to you on the bed, nuzzling against your side.

“I think,” you said, breathlessly. “This makes up for embarrassing you earlier.”

Deodan chuckled, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you a little closer. “It has.” He said. You chuckled before yawning.

“Someone’s sleepy.” Deodan teased you. You poked him in the ribs. “I wonder why.”

The pair of you fell into a content silence, enjoying the closeness and afterglow. The last thing you heard before drifting off into sleep was a mumbled “I love you.” from Deodan, sending you to sleep with a smile on your face.


	21. Succubus x Priest - Holy Matrimony

Michael.  
Those who is like God.   
It was almost as if his parents had signed him up to become a priest at birth.  
The irony wasn't lost on him as he cast a glance at the succubus who had won his heart.  
She was wearing lingerie and a veil, a twisted parody of a bride. Her tail curled around his leg as her hands slid over his broad chest. She gave him a saccharine smile, pressing a kiss on his cheek.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today," she spoke, one of her hands finding itself between the folds on his cassock, cupping his crotch through heavy fabric.  
He knew the speech by heart, having officiated plenty of weddings before but it sounded almost perverse coming from her. A parody of what it truely meant but he didn't stop her.  
"-to witness the union of Isabella and Father Michael in holy matrimony."  
That one stung. She knew just how to get under his skin. How to remind him of what he was supposed to be. His eyes were on hers as she smiled, popping open the button of his pants. His cock twitched in interest, wanting more.  
There was definitely nothing holy about this.  
"Into this holy agreement these two persons come together to be joined. If any person here can show cause why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
The silence of the church was deafening as her hand slid into his pants, gripping his half hard dick and giving it a gentle stroke. He breathed in deeply through his nose, lips parting slightly as he kept looking down at her.  
"Do you, Isabella, take Father Michael to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold,"  
Her hand moved a little faster, Michael's thoughts clouding as the blood vacated his head and settled in his dick.  
"-from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."  
She pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering a soft "I do" in his ear.  
He drew in a sharp breath his dick twitched again in her hand earning a pleased grin from her. Her hand moved a bit faster, tightening a little.  
"Do you, Father Michael, take Isabella, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold,"  
Michael felt his climax nearing as she spoke, her hand manipulating his dick in ways that made his head spin.  
"-from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"  
Her free hand snaked down as well, cupping his balls and playing with them. His hands found the edge of the altar behind him, gripping it so tight his knuckles turned white. He was so close...  
"-in sickness and in health, until death do us part?"  
He bucked his hips into her hands, his climax washing over him like a tidal wave as he moaned out "I do."  
Isabella looked like the cat who got the cream, gently tucking him back into his pants and straightening out his cassock. His cum had stained her lingerie but she either hadn't noticed or didn't care.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." She said, glee in her voice. "You way now kiss the b-"  
He didn't give her the satisfaction of finishing her sentence, his lips pressing against hers in an almost bruising kiss, no longer caring.


	22. Werecoyote bf x Reader - Visitor

The wind was relentless outside your cabin, a storm blowing over. You looked outside the window, a little peeved.  
"Go on a trip, they said. It will be fun, they said." You muttered to yourself as you closed the curtains on the now setting sun.  
You'd taken this trip as a getaway after the holidays. Some quality me time away from family obligations so you could enter the new year refreshed.  
It had all sounded lovely and the first two days proved to be such. That was until the weather turned and left you stuck in your cabin, rain beating down and throwing your plans for hikes in the trash.  
With a sigh, you let yourself flop on the sofa, turning on the tv. After some channel surfing, you decided on some cheesy cop show they seemed to make a million of. Might as well keep busy the best you could.  
You tried paying attention to what was happening on the screen - some pretty lady was found dead or something. Your money was on the boyfriend - but a noise from outside drew your attention. There was a howl coming from what sounded pretty close by. And... Yipping, kind of like a bunch of dogs.  
The howl was accompanied by another, and another, the sounds coming closer to your cabin.  
You tried to ignore the feeling of unrest that grew as the animals seemed to approach your place. You tried to rationalize it, as best as you could. They were probably just passing through. Nothing to be scared off. You were in the middle of nature after all. Animals were bound to run around, maybe seeking some shelter from the rain or something.  
Definitely nothing to be afraid of.  
What did scare the living daylights out of you was the sudden knock at your door when the howls reached their apex.  
You let out a yelp, your head whipping to the front door. The yipping and howling was still loud but seemed to fade a little as another knock sounded on your door.  
"Who is it?!" You clutched the tv remote in your hands, not particularly keen on letting a complete stranger into your secluded cabin in the woods.  
"Merely a weary traveler seeking respite from the rain." A voice sounded. It was warm, melodic, earnest sounding. "I lost my path in the woods. I was hoping you would offer me shelter for the night. I assure you, I have no ill intentions."  
You carefully got up, walking over to the door and opening it up just a crack. The person in front of you looked peculiar to say the least.  
He was fully dressed in black, wearing almost formal clothing and a cape like coat. The only pop of colour on him was a turquoise ring you spotted on his left hand. His hair was as black as his clothing and framed an almost androgynous face with amber coloured eyes. His skin was sun kissed and they eyed you calmly.  
"How can I be sure you're not an axe murderer?" You said, still apprehensive. The stranger chuckled, seemingly amused by your suspicion.  
"What it is I can do to alleviate your worries?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. "Because the last thing I have interest in is to murder you."  
He took off the wide brimmed hat he was wearing, probably out of some old fashioned way of showing courtesy.  
"First of all, don't say things like that." Your grip tightened on the doorknob. "Where are you from? What's your name?"  
"I am from the town a few miles away, Rosewood?" He said, not seeming bothered by your questioning. "As for my name, you may call me Joseph."  
You paused for a moment. You'd passed through Rosewood on your way here. It was some dinky little town stuck in the past. So at least that checked out.  
You sighed, relenting and opening up the door. Joseph gave you a polite nod of the head before walking in. You moved to close the door behind him and saw at least a dozen set of eyes staring back at you, shining bright in the dark.   
Coyote.  
You slammed the door shut perhaps a little to fast, earning a confused look from Joseph. You didn't bother responding, instead taking his coat and hat from him.  
"You don't really look like you meant to go hiking." You commented, hanging his coat on a peg near the door.  
"That's because I wasn't. I enjoy just walking in these parts. The views are breathtaking. I merely got... To entranced and lost my way." Joseph explained, seemingly measuring his words carefully. You furrowed your eyebrows, looking him over again. He was dressed in black pants, dress shoes and button up with the sleeves stripped up to his elbows.  
Joseph looked back at you, very unfased.  
"Well... I suppose you can stay for the night." You said. "You can have the couch to sleep on. Have you eaten yet?"  
Joseph shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not. Getting lost unfortunately doesn't provide many opportunities to eat." He said, making you feel a little stupid.  
"Right. Well I haven't eaten either so I'll get us both dinner. You got any allergies?" You said, heading to the kitchen area. Joseph followed you, stopping near the little bar thingy and leaning against it.  
"I fortunately do not."  
"Awesome."  
You gathered some stuff you'd gotten from the general store in Rosewood, casting a quick glance to Joseph who was idly studying a brochure about local tourist traps.  
"So you're from around here?" You asked, trying to make conversation as you cooked. Joseph hummed in agreement.  
"That I am."  
"Then how did you get lost?"  
"You really do not trust me, do you?"  
You felt a bit busted as Joseph caught your gaze. He seemed a little peeved but you'd be too in his situation.  
"I'm sorry." You said, focusing back on dinner. "It's just a little spooky. You know, stranger showing up at my door while I'm a good fifteen minutes away from the nearest person."  
Should you have said that? Perhaps not. But maybe the guy was indeed some eccentric gentleman who simply lost his way.  
"That's true. But I assure you I really have no ill intent. And to answer your question, I do not frequent these parts as often as I'd like. Hence why,..."  
He gestured to the rest of the cabin. Okay, that made sense.  
"I'd advise taking a map next time. They have some near the entrance of the park. Or make sure your phone is fully charged. I know the reception is ass here but it's still good to have on hand."  
Joseph chuckled.  
"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he paused for a moment. "I just realized you haven't given me your name yet."  
You apologized and told him your name. He repeated it slowly, as if he wanted to taste every letter. It made you shiver, though wether it was a good shiver or not was still out for debate.  
A while later, you served dinner. You both ate in relative silence, the tv being the main source of ambiance in the cabin. Joseph offered to do the dishes as thanks which you didn't mind.  
You passed some time watching tv, Joseph cleaning up and joining you a while later. Before you knew it, it had gotten late and sleep was tugging at your consciousness.  
After a yawn that made Joseph chuckle again, you got up.  
"Time for me to hit the hay. I'll get you a pillow and blanket for when you want to sleep." You anounced, heading towards the bedroom with purpose. You returned a moment later with a spare blanket and pillow.  
"Thank you." Joseph said, giving you a smile. You white people smiled back at him before turning on your heel and heading to your room.

Sleep came easy to you that night.   
Your dreams weren't kind to you, however.  
You dreamt you were running through the forest, barefoot in nothing but your pyjamas. Animals were chasing you, howling and snarling as you tried your best to escape them. You glanced over your shoulder, spotting at least four coyote running behind you. They growled viciously, one coming close enough to attempt a bite at your heel which it thankfully missed.  
The cold night air burned in your lungs as you looked around, seeing two more of the creatures flank you.  
You tried to run faster, your muscles burning in protest, but your foot got caught on something, sending you plummeting to the floor. You cried out in frustration, trying to clamber up but it was to late. The starving animals surrounded you, the last thing you saw was a set of amber eyes before-

You shot up in bed, breathing heavily. You took a moment to gather your bearings, clumsily patting yourself down. Okay, good. It was all just a dream.  
You ran a hand through your hair, sighing before getting up to get some water. You left your bedroom, seeing Joseph still awake and watching a rerun of some sitcom from the 90s.  
He looked up, slightly concerned.  
"Are you alright? You look pale."  
You nodded, going to the kitchen. You busied yourself with getting a glass of water and must've been so occupied you didn't notice Joseph until he put a hand on your back.  
You jumped, almost dropping the glass.  
"Don't- fuck, don't scare me like that." You said, half glaring at him. Joseph have you a slightly apologetic look.  
"My apologies. But are you sure you're alright. You look..." He trailed off, studying your face.  
You looked at his eyes and felt your stomach turn slightly. They were the eyes you'd seen in your dream.  
"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." You said, trying to shrug off his concern. He didn't seem convinced.  
"My mother always told me it brings good luck to talk about your nightmares. Perhaps you're in need of that."  
"No I just... I'm heading back to bed." You said, not in the mood to chat about bad dreams. Joseph nodded, his hand still on your back as he accompanied you to your room.  
"Joseph, you don't have to tuck me in."  
He waved your protest away as you entered the room.  
"Hush, it's mostly for my own piece of mind. You looked terrified. It would ease my worries of I saw you off to sleep safely." He said as you got in bed.  
You felt a little awkward but let him sit on the side of the bed. He carefully tucked the sheets up around you as you watched him.  
He looked at you, a hint of a smile ghosting over his features as he ran his knuckles gently over you cheek.  
"There you go. All nicely tucked in for the night."  
You felt your heart skip a beat as he leaned in to kiss your forehead. Whether it was a joke or in earnest, you'd never find out because in impulse, you tilted your head up, kissing him on the mouth.  
Joseph didn't seem phased by this, as if he'd been expecting you to kiss him. He kissed back, one of his hands cupping your cheek.  
You found yourself gripping his button up in both your hands, keeping him in place. You felt him move, straddling your body as he climbed on the bed with you.  
You parted your lips slightly, letting his tongue slip into your mouth. You weren't sure what had come over you, just randomly making out with a guy you barely knew. But in all honesty, it all felt to good not to.  
You broke the kiss after a few more seconds, Joseph grinning wickedly, his eyes having a very dangerous glint to them that made you feel like the prey of a wild animal.  
"That was unexpected." Joseph said, gently running a thumb over your cheek. You nodded.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me." You said, looking away.  
Joseph hushed you.  
"It's quite alright. As long as you're okay with this, so am I."  
"Oh... Okay."  
Joseph chuckled again and leaned in, kissing you. You kissed back, the man above you settling better your thighs. You made out with him, feeling a weird thrill as you did so.  
You had a stranger in your bed, a handsome one at that, and if things kept progressing as they did, you'd do more than simply kissing.  
You had just about finished that thought when Joseph sat up.  
You looked at him, a little puzzled. There was something off about him. Something you couldn't quite put your finger on.  
"If you wish for me to warm your bed, little thing, I have one request." He said, giving you an intense look that made you almost turtle into yourself.  
"What is it?"  
"I want you on your hands and knees. Don't look over your shoulder."  
You furrowed your eyebrows. Maybe he was insecure or something? Either way, your brain was to focused on the possibility of this handsome man having his way with you to really question it.  
"Okay."  
"Good." Joseph purred.  
What followed next was almost a frenzy of kissing and taking off clothes. The dam had burst and the flood had taken over as Joseph kissed you madly before turning you over on your stomach.  
"Gods look at you." He said, running a finger through your cunt. You closed your eyes and let out a shaky breath, just wanting him in you already.  
"So eager to submit to me." You felt the blunt head of his cock press against your entrance, slowly easing in. He was sizeable but not huge. Just big enough to fill you up nicely.  
You felt Joseph grab your hips. You swore they felt a bit... Rougher.  
He started to thrust, slowly, taking his time dragging his length out of you before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips.  
You wrapped your arms around the pillow in front of you, digging your face into it to stifle any moans. Joseph let out an amused little laugh, his thrusts finally going faster, picking up momentum.  
"Don't hide those cute sounds from me, little one. I wanna hear what I do to you."  
His words sent a shiver of arousal through you that made you whimper. You felt Joseph's hand drag down your back, feeling... Claws?  
You were confused but a particularly hard thrust knocked your train of thought off it's tracks.  
He was thrusting harder, almost feral in his movements. You felt him double over and felt his chest against your back. He felt... Furry.  
Maybe he was insecure about his body hair or something?  
You heard Joseph moan, his voice lower than it had been before. A twinge of fear ran through you but you promised you wouldn't look. And you were scared of what you could possibly see if you did.  
Howls sounded from outside, the same ones you'd heard earlier with Joseph's arrival.  
What was happening?  
"Good little one. So wet and tight for me." You growled in your ear, his thrusts slowing down to a grind. You felt his dick swell inside of you slightly.  
You felt a furred hand slip between your thighs, roughly rubbing your clit. You feeling of fear and arousal growing stronger until you plummeted over the edge, feeling Joseph dick swell further.  
The feeling was so intense it was making your vision fade, and right before you did, you looked over.  
Over you stood the coyote from your nightmare, amber eyes and everything.

You woke with a start, finding your bed empty and the sun shining. You rubbed your eyes, looking around for any trace of Joseph.  
"What... Was that a dream..?" You mumbled to yourself. You were wearing clothing again- still?  
Feeling a little disoriented, you walked into the kitchen to get some coffee, your heart skipped a beat as you saw a turquoise ring on the counter and footsteps turning from a man's into a coyote leading to the door.  
You grabbed the ring, staring at it in disbelief, hearing the faint howl of a coyote from outside.  
He'd be back


	23. Orc twins x Fem!Reader - Sharing is Caring

The Bottles Blessing was a fun place to work, in your own, humble opinion.

You met some really interesting people in the midst of hauling steins around and bringing people food. Like the old man who'd fought in at least three major battles or so he claimed. He did tell the most interesting war stories regardless.

Or the half dragon lady in charge of a circus troupe and put on a small show in the middle of the hall. Or the wizard who had entertained the crowd with simple feats of magic. Your boss liked him, he was good for business.

In short, there were plenty of colorful character you'd run into, so when two orcs strolled into the tavern, it was hardly something to be surprised about.

They were both massive, filling out the door frame as they entered. Both of them had bright, blood red hair that cascaded down their backs in a thick braid. They had brown eyes and identical intricate tattoos, albeit mirrored, on their arm from shoulder to wrist.

They sat down at a table near the center of the room and after a moment and a few curious glances, the room returned to normal.

You made your way over to them, feeling a little self-conscious as they basically stared you down.  
"Welcome to the Bottles Blessing. What can I get you fine gentlemen?" You asked, putting a hand on your hip and trying your best to pretend you weren’t at least a little intimidated.

The one on the left grinned widely, his eyes twinkling as he opened his mouth to speak. The one of the right beat him to it, however.

"Two tankards of ale, dear." He said, giving you a wink. You chuckled, watching the other orc shove his brother.

"Don't interrupt me, you knucklehead." He grumbled. He turned to you then, his face lighting up.  
"If you could get us some food too, that'd be greatly appreciated."

You gave a nod.

"Anything else?" You asked, about to turn away to fill their orders.

They shook their heads in unison and you walked off, telling the barman their order. When you arrived back at their table, they were talking among themselves in an angry whisper and a language you didn't understand. You decided it was none of your business and put the beers down in front of them.

"There you go. Your food will be ready in a bit." You said, giving them a smile.

Whatever they were angry about suddenly appeared to be unimportant as they both flashed you a smile back.

"How much?" They both asked at the same time and you chuckled again.

"Including the food, one silver each."

Four pieces of silver clattered onto the table, the twins looking at each other with a mix of annoyance and confusion. You fought the urge to laugh.

"Go ahead and take it.” The one on the left said, shooting his brother and angry glare. “You deserve a nice tip.”

You gave them another saccharine smile, grabbing the silvers off the wooden surface of the table.  
“How absolutely generous of you two.”  
“Someone as pretty as you deserves it.” The one on the right said, giving you a wink again. You tilted your head politely and went to fetch their food for them.   
The rest of the night, the orc twins flirted with you and gave you very generous tips.  
You learned that they were on the way to visit their cousin and his mate up north, Vali something. Their names were Vili and Vey Peacebreaker. They’d laughed at your surprise when they mentioned their last names and explained it was and old remnant from when the Calamity happened and their ancestor rebelled.  
You would have loved to sit and chat with them more but alas, there as a lot of work to do. You tended to the rest of the patrons and were sad to see them leave, but waved at them as they left.  
To your utter surprise, they were back the next night, sitting at the same table and flagging you down to order.  
“And here I thought you two were already gone with the wind!” You said, crossing your arms as you stood at their table.  
“And leave you so soon? We could never!” Vili said, holding a hand over his heart.  
“For once I agree with this idiot. Your company is far to pleasant to leave so soon.” Vey added, earning a kick under the table from his brother.  
“Come on now you two, play nice.” You joked. They both gave you a look and noticed their was a hint of a blush on their cheeks. How cute.  
“Same as yesterday or do you fine gentlemen crave something different?” You asked.  
“Just the beers today.” Vili said, crossing his arms and resting them on the table in front of him. You knew this trick all to well. He was trying to show off his strong arms for you and you had to admit, it was working.  
Vey, not wanting to be upstaged by his brother, leaned one arm over the back of his chair, giving you full view of his torso. He was lightly scarred, there as a patch of chest hair between his pecks and he looked strong.  
“And if possible, a bit of your time?” He asked.  
You frowned, sticking your index finger out at the orc.  
“I am sorry if that’s the impression you got but I am not a lady of the night.” You said, feeling a little insulted. Sex work was an honest job but it was not one you intended on doing any time soon. “For that you need to be down the road. Madame Vera will help you in that regard.”  
Vey had at least the decency to look embarrassed when his brother chimed in.  
“He didn’t mean it like that. We just want to talk with you, that’s all.” Vili said, uncrossing his arms and holding up his hands in mock defense. You calmed down slightly and looked around the tavern. It wasn’t insanely busy considering it was a week day so you reckoned you could squeeze in a few minutes of conversation.  
“I’ll see what I can do.” You said, earning a pleased smile off the two. “Now, let me get your drinks.”  
You turned away and fetched their drinks, your boss eyeing you from behind the bar.  
“What do you think yer doing?” He asked, after you give him the order. You looked at him, a bit surprised.  
“I’m sorry?” You asked, watching the man fill the tankards.  
“You’re not flirting to much with the clientele are you?” He asked. “I don’t want none of them to get the wrong ideas.”  
You snorted, shaking your head.  
“No, no. They’re just being friendly. Plus they pay well.” You said, your boss’ demeanor changing slightly at the mention of money.  
“Ah,” he said, giving you a slightly skeptical look. “Then,… Carry on I suppose.”  
With a thump, he put the tankards down in front of you. You nodded, grabbed them and moved back to the orcs, setting the beers down in front of them.  
“There you go.” You said, the orcs looking pleased to see you again. “Five coppers each.”  
Without as much as a word, twenty coppers were put in front of you. You gathered up the money, putting it in the pocket on the front of the apron.  
This night proceeded as before. You had some time to chat with them. They asked about you and you told them you’d been working in Blessing for about three years now. You shared some of the wild things you’d experienced and had seen.  
Vili and Vey talked about their travels and their clan back home. They were the seafaring kind of orcs, the one that usually would be considered a pest on the coast line, raiding and doing other such unfortunate things.   
Vili snorted when you voiced your concern, shaking his head.  
“Nah, we’re just fishermen. My clan left the raiding behind a century ago. We make money in more… legal ways.” He said, Vey nodding in agreement.   
The twins visiting became a little bit of a ritual over the next week. They’d come by to drink and chat and tipped you perhaps a lot more than they should but you knew well enough not to say anything. Your boss wasn’t a bad man but he held his purse strings very tight.  
One night after six visits of them, they didn’t show up anymore. You didn’t work today but had popped your head into the tavern to see, hoping to sit down with them the entire evening to chat, but not seeing them. You figured they probably finally continued their journey to visit their cousin and you felt a little sad that they didn’t come and say goodbye.  
You were on your way back to your home when you heard a commotion nearby. You weren’t going to get involved when a sudden familiar voice reached your ears.  
A language you didn’t understand again, being shouted by Vili and Vey. And it sounded like they were fighting.  
You ran towards the commotion, seeing Vili straddling his brothers chest, holding him by his vest, one fist up in the air ready to hit.  
“Stop!”  
You ran towards them and threw yourself at Vili’s arm, holding onto it for dear life. The orcs both froze at you intervening, you still holding onto Vili’s arm.  
“What on earth are you two doing?!” You called out, feeling angry that your new friends were fighting among each other. And this had to be something more than just a sibling scuffle. “What is happening?”  
Vili shrugged you off and got up, extending his hand to Vey to help him up. You stood in front of them with your hands on your hips, trying to ignore the tears that were burning in the corners of your eyes.  
“We were fighting.” Vey started, touching the cut on his lip before wiping the blood away with the back of his hand.  
“I can see that. But why?” You asked.  
“You.” They said in unison, glaring at one another for a moment. You froze in place, not sure how to react.  
“Me? Why in the names of the Gods would you fight over me?” You asked, taking your time to look either of them in the eye.  
There was a pause before Vey started talking.  
“We both like you. We… Wanted to ask you to be our mate.”  
“But you’re only one person and we’re two.” Vili added, looked down as if he was a school boy admitting he lied.  
Again, you were stunned to silence, not sure how to process that these two just confessed to liking you and had been physically fighting over you. You looked at them, hesitating for a moment. You noticed Vey had a cut lip and a bruise on his sternum. Vili was sporting the start of a black eye and one of his tusks was chipped.  
“You two, come with me.” You said, turning away and continuing the walk towards your home. They needed to be looked after and you needed to talk and in public seemed the least suitable place for that right now.  
The two orcs followed you quietly as you walked towards your home. The silence persisted as you opened the door to them and they walked in. You followed, giving them a stern look.  
“Sit down. I’ll light the fire and then I’ll look after your wounds.” You said, moving towards the fireplace. Vili and Vey sat down, once again looking like school boys that were about to be scolded. It would be funny if they just hadn’t fought each other.  
Once the fire roared to life, you turned to the kitchen, fetching a slab of meat from the ice box you kept and handing it to Vili.  
“Put this on your eye. It’ll help with,…” you gestured towards his eye. He mumbled a thank you and leaned his head back, resting the meat on his eye. You then turned to Vey and got your clean hanky from your skirt pocket, wiping the blood away.  
“So let me get this straight.” You started, only focusing on the task at hand. “The two of you were bickering about who would court me and you didn’t include me in the conversation?”  
You looked up at Vey who’s gaze promptly turned to the ceiling. Vili spoke up instead.  
“Yeah we,… Kind of did.” He said, hunching over as if he tried to make himself smaller while still holding the meat to his eye. You sighed, shaking your head.  
You drew back once Vey’s lip stopped bleeding, taking a step away to look at them both. You were trying to think of what to do, watching the two orcs awaiting your judgement so to speak.  
“Listen, you’re both,… lovely. I don’t think I’d be able to choose between you two,” you started, crossing your arms, your anger slowly ebbing away. “It would be unfair of me to…”  
The twins looked sad, Vili putting the meat on the table and already getting ready to get up but you stopped him.  
“So, here’s an idea.”  
The orcs perked up, looking at you. They reminded you of a set of puppies, making you fight a smile and failing to do so.  
“How about I choose you both?”  
The twins eyes went wide and they looked at each other and then back at you. There was a moment of hesitation that made you nervous before Vili got up.  
“I… Think that sounds reasonable. Brother?”  
“I think so too.” Vey chimed in, getting up as well. You watched them, a little intimidated by how broad and tall they were.  
“Then that’s settled then.” You said, reaching out and grabbing Vili and Vey’s hands in yours. The orcs grinned and Vili leaned down, pressing his lips against yours, earning a chuckle from his twin. You kissed Vey next, giggling as the kiss broke.  
“So, how do orcs usually court?” You asked, looking between your lovers. They both gave you a look that sent a pleasant shiver down your spine.  
“We mate.” They said in unison.  
Vey continued, lifting your chin up to watch him. “We seal the deal. Wear each other out nicely and leave plenty of marks to show for it.”  
Vili slotted behind you, his hands settling on your hips.  
“Indeed. And we orcs have plenty of stamina too.”  
You bit your bottom lip.  
“I think she likes this idea, brother.” Vey said, looking at his brother.   
“Shall we make good on this then?”  
You nodded your head, feeling Vili gather up your skirt in his big hands, exposing your thigs. You felt goosebumps travel over your body as Vey hungrily stared at you, getting on his knees in front of you.  
Your eyes widened as he took off your underwear, hooking your legs over his shoulders.  
“Hold her up for me. We need to get her nice and ready.”  
You let out an involuntary moan, making the siblings chuckle. You felt Vili wrap a strong arm around your waist, holding you up against him. With his other hand, he tugged down your blouse, breasts spilling out of your top. You moved to cover yourself but were stopped by a stern “Don’t” from the orc behind you.  
You felt him grope your breasts and his sibling pressed kisses on the inside of your thighs. You looked down to watch him, his eyes meeting yours as he slowly kissed closer to your core, leaving bitemarks in his wake. With a long, slow lick, he reached where you wanted him most.  
Your mouth hung open in a silent moan, your thighs tightening on the sides of his head as you hung between the siblings. But gods, did it all feel so damn good.  
Vili leaned down, kissing your neck as he played with your breasts, tweaking your nipples.  
“So soft.” He mumbled, biting down on your neck hard enough to mark you, making true on the promise earlier. “You’re liking this huh?”  
You nodded, your thighs shaking as Vey’s tongue flicked hard and fast over your clit. You felt your orgasm slowly creeping up on you, digging your nails in Vili’s arm. The orc between your thighs chuckled as you suddenly felt a finger slip into you. His finger was thick and spread you just right.  
You moaned again, arching your back as best Vili’s grip on you would allow it.  
“I’m gonna- I’m-“ You sputtered out, squirming and gripping the head between your thighs with both hands.  
“Then come for us.” Vili whispered in your ear, giving you that final push. You let out a long moan, your orgasm washing over you like a tidal wave. “There’s a good girl…”  
You took a moment to catch your breath before you slid your legs off of Vey’s shoulders, getting on your feet. Vili let go of you but your legs were wobbly, sending you falling forwards toward Vey.  
“Easy there,” The latter said, catching you. “Can’t have you falling, now can we?”  
You stuck your tongue out at him, not trusting your voice.  
Vili grabbed your hips again as you still awkwardly clung to Vey, half bent over. You looked over your shoulder, a little confused until he pressed his hips against yours, feeling the hot, hard ridge of his dick against your pussy.  
“Were’s your bedroom?” He asked, grinding against you. “Then I can fuck you and you can return the favor to Vey.”  
“And after that maybe we can switch-“  
“Upstairs.”  
The twins gave each other another smug look, Vey grabbing a hold of you and carrying you up the stairs of your small cottage, finding the bedroom easily enough. He tossed you on the bed, earing a giggle from you. You wanted to drag him down and kiss him but he moved away, Vili taking his place between your thighs and kissing you.  
You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck as you parted your mouth slightly. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth and you made out with him. You felt his hands reach down and with some awkward maneuvering and the rustle of fabric, his cock was freed from his breeches.  
You broke the kiss, looking down and gasping. Fuck, he was big. Very big.  
“Like what you’re seeing?” He asked, grinning at you and you nodded. A sudden clearing of a throat made you tip your head back to look at Vey. Instead you were greeted with a second, intimidating dick.  
“Oh.”  
“Oh indeed.”  
Without prompting, you turned over, getting on hands and knees and grabbing Vey’s length in your hand. You gently stroked it, watching as Vey’s eyes closed and he let out a long, relieved sigh. You leaned in and earned a curse in orcish (you assumed) as you ran your tongue over the head of his dick.  
You took the tip of his cock in your mouth, testing the waters and stroking the rest of him with your hand. You felt one of his hands settle on your head, gently pushing you further down.  
You moaned around his dick as you felt Vili behind you, lining up with you and gently pushing in.  
“Fuck you’re wet.” He breathed, his hands settling on your ass. You felt absolutely obscene between these two but you wouldn’t want it any other way.  
You hollowed out your cheeks as you sucked on Vey’s member before letting go with a pop. You turned your head, looking at Vili over your shoulder.  
“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to fuck me?” you grinned, working Vey’s dick with your hand.  
Vili grinned and bottomed out completely, drawing another moan from you. You looked up at Vey who was staring down at you with a look of pure lust on his face. You bit your lip briefly before leaning in and taking him in your mouth again, drawing a moan from him. Behind you, Vili started to thrust, one of his hands leaving your butt and coming down in a firm spank that made you jump.  
“Oh she liked that.” Vey said above you and you halfheartedly glared at him. “Do it again.”  
Vili obeyed and spanked you again, making you moan around his brothers dick. He kept spanking you as he firmly thrust into you. You white knuckled the sheets in your free hand as you used to other to work whatever part of Vey’s cock you couldn’t fit in your mouth.  
Your head was spinning with all that was happening, the room filled with the sound of sex, being sandwiched between the brothers as they used you for their pleasure. Fuck it all felt to good.  
You bobbed your head in time with your hand, Vey’s hand helping you set the tempo. You looked up again, the orc’s mouth hanging open as he stared at you.  
“Fuck I’m gonna cum in that mouth of yours.” He said, refusing to break eyecontact. “And you’re going to take all of it.”   
You nodded, moaning around him again. He chuckled darkly as he firmly pushed your head farther on his dick, his breathing hard and unsteadying and with a load, deep groan, he spilled into your mouth.  
You tried your best to breathe through your nose, squeezing your eyes shut as he came in your mouth but his brother was making it really fucking hard to focus.  
As soon as he let go of your head, you pulled back and coughed, wiping your mouth clean with the back of your hand.  
“There’s a good girl.” You heard Vey say and you looked up at him, eager to get more praise. Vey reached down, running a thumb over your cheek. “You did good. Now make sure that idiot gets his happy ending too.”  
You looked over your shoulder, seeing Vili glare at his brother. You giggled, starting to move your hips in time with Vili’s thrusts. The orc stopped glaring and cursed, grabbing your hips firmly, surely leaving bruises in his wake but you felt too good to care.  
You reached down between your thighs and started to rub yourself, the cursing of the orc behind you getting more incessant, suddenly he pulled out and you gasped.  
“No, no please. Inside.” You breathed out, looking over your shoulder at him again. Vili gave you a similar dark look Vey had given you earlier and obeyed your request. He thrust a few more times, moaning as he spilled inside you. That was the last little bit you needed to cum again, your entire body shaking with the force of it.  
Vili slowly pulled out of you and you collapsed on the bed, a boneless heap. The brothers laughed, settling down either side of you. You stayed face down as you felt a hand slip between your legs and another rub your back.  
“Man, I made a real mess out of you.” You heard Vili said as he toyed with you. You made a noise, not having the energy to push his hand away. Not that you wanted to anyway.  
“Leave her be, you dumbass.” Vey said, no sting to his words. His hand ran over your back in a soothing motion that made you melt further into the matrass.  
“Alright, fine.” The hand disappeared from between your legs. “Ten minutes and then we’ll go again.”  
You lifted your head.  
“Twenty, at least.” You said, sounding ticked off. The brothers laughed, making you smile.  
“Fine, twenty.” Vili said, his hand resting on your behind as he laid next to you. “But I can’t wait to feel what your mouth can do.”  
“And I cant wait to find out what your cunt feels like.” Vey said behind you. You felt blood rise to your face, your hands tightening around the sheets below you.  
“Okay fifteen then.”


	24. Selkie x Reader - Chance Encounter

Monsterous Lovers {SEMI-HIATUS}  
Ophelia | 23 |   
Out to smooch all the monsters  
| 18+ | Terfs don't interact |   
Masterlist | FAQ  
POSTS ASK ME ANYTHING SUBMIT A POST ARCHIVE  
Selkie x Reader - Chance Encounter  
A little short, a little different but hey, variety is the spice of life!

Warnings: None

Patreon | Commissions | Ko-fi | Masterlist

—–

Fur covered arms, a wide smile and outstretched hand.

They were beautiful, draped in virginal white, eyes big and brown and filled with adoration.

Your heart fluttering, their attention undevided on you, loving you.

And act of kindness had led to romance, the handing back of a coat a promise.

“Be mine, forevermore.”

A ring, nervously forced in your hands, their face red.

Confusion, realisation, panic.

You’d almost ran, away from the fur, the beauty, the ring.

But you didn’t.

Words exchanged over coffee turned into a date, turned into a “maybe”.

Time passed by, meetings becoming frequent, words of hesitant friendship changing to mutual fondness.

They took you to see the water, meet their family; seals lazily enjoying the sun.

You took them to meet yours, the explanation of your chance encounter earning pushback.

Your fear turned into longing, the “maybe” to a “yes”.

Glee filled nights with champaign and drunken kisses ended in a bedroom.

Bodies tangled, mouths nipping, kissing, licking. Fingers found sensitive places, playing each other like an instrument.

Finding familiarity in the unknown, drawing pleasure from each other until dusk turned to dawn.

A runaway marriage, the fur draped on your shoulders, your favourite jacket on theirs. Intimacy in sharing your second skin, literally in their case.

“I do.”

“I do.”

A kiss, all smiles and clashing teeth. A chance encounter turned marriage, like the premise of a movie.

But this story was your own, and as you kissed them again, you couldn’t help but be grateful to have seen a beautiful fur coat on the floor.


	25. Marigold x Val'daar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A commission from Tumblr!

Val’daar wasn’t sure why he had dragged her onto his ship and kept her in his room. He wasn’t sure how he’d explain it to his subordinates either, if questions came up.

But that wasn’t important right now. What was important is that they found the other youngblood, so without answering any of the worried questions posed, he dispatched his primebloods again.

Now that the clever creature was locked in his room, the search should be a lot easier.

As soon as the last primeblood vanished out of sight, Val’daar turned on his heel and marched back to his room. When the door opened, he saw her flinch slighty, turning her head towards him.

He carefully approached her, wanting to not get in a fight again.

“Chief?”

There it was again, her little nickname for him.

He made an affirmative noise and he noticed the tension in her shoulders dissipate slightly. She was sitting on his bed, her spinebeast curled up at her feet and growling lowly, a warning.

Val’daar wasn’t deterred and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand again in one of his. He started signing against her palm and she yanked it away.

“I don’t understand you.” She said, animosity clear in her voice. Val’daar huffed, annoyed that his efforts were shrugged off.

He grabbed her hand again and tried again, very slowly signing his nickname she gave him.

C-H-I-E-F

It didn’t seem to click with Marigold who only seemed to get more annoyed.

“I don’t- stop. Leave me alone.” She said, sounding both bothered and upset. Val’daar paused for a moment but made another affirmative noise, not too happy about his efforts being shrugged off like this, but whatever. He got up and left the room, growling at one of his subordinates that walked past.

Marigold let out a shaky sigh as she was left alone, anxiety having a stranglehold on her. It was scary, this whole situation. She was stuck on another space ship, kidnapped by another alien, one who probably had a grudge against her for essentially keeping him hostage.

“Oh fuck.” Marigold said, her hands gripping the side of the bed she sat on. She heard Noble walk around, sounding as restless as she felt. She called him over, the alien dog resting it’s head on her lap.

“This is quite the predicament, huh boy?” She said, petting him. Noble let out a half whining noise before snorting, making Marigold giggle.

“Yeah, same.”

Time passed, Marigold wasn’t sure how much, when the door opened again. Chief, as she had nicknamed him, was back. Her anxiety spiked again but she tried to stay stone faced as she turned her head towards him.

She expected him to do something again, sign in her palm or whatever, but he didn’t. he moved around the room, doing,… Stuff. Marigold couldn’t tell what from hearing. She didn’t say much until she heard him walk towards him, feeling a dip in the bed. She felt him lay down and then a click of a light switch being turned off.

Ah, time for bed apparently.

And she was going to have to share.

Lovely.

Finally realizing how exhausted she truly was, Marigold laid down, as close to the edge as she could, avoiding touching Chief. She didn’t want him to get any ideas and start seeing her closeness as an invitation.

She heard Noble lay down near her, next to the bed and she reached a hand down, slowly drifting off to sleep as she felt Noble lick her hand.

A few days passed and Val’daar proved to be as grumpy as ever. The search parties kept turning up empty handed and his little prisoner had proved to be amazingly stubborn in avoiding any and all communication with him.

He’d taken it out on his staff, picking fights and having angry signing matches at them, calling them every bad name under the sky because he didn’t know what to do with his frustration.

After once again sending out his primebloods to an unexplored part of the planet, he stalked to his room, wanting to be left alone. When the door hissed open and he saw Marigold on the floor with her pet, he realized he wouldn’t even be able to be alone.

He watched as she pet the thing and ignored him and a weird, fond feeling began to bubble to the surface, one he wanted to suppress. But he allowed himself just a moment to watch her.

He walked over to her and sank to one knee, gently reaching out or Marigold who flinched away from him as if he’d hurt her. He frowned, reaching again and laying a hand in her palm again. He knew she didn’t seem to enjoy this but if she just would give it a try-

“I don’t understand you!” She said, sounding desperate as Val’daar signed his nickname again. “How many times to I have to tell you!?”

Marigold’s voice broke as she spoke, Val’daar pausing briefly. He let go of her arm as she tugged it away again, letting out a choked sob.

“I don’t want to be here, I want to go home!” She said, tears rolling down her cheeks as her blind eyes darted around for wherever he could be. He wasn’t sure what to do and reached out, grabbing her arms as she sobbed. She struggled, trying to pull free from him but he didn’t let her, a small part of him scared she’d hurt herself in her panic.

Her sobbing turned to hiccupping and sniffling after a while and Val’daar picked her up. Marigold had no fight left in her as he walked with her to his bed, gently putting her down and laying down next to her. Marigold was ‘looking’ down, curling slightly in towards herself. Gingerly, Val’daar grabbed one of her hands.

“No,…” Marigold weakly said, trying to pull her hand away. Val’daar put her hand on his chest, still covering it with his own. He gently ran it up, over his chest to his neck and his cheek.

Marigold frowned as she felt him. He was being careful and gentle, two things he hadn’t been until now. She stayed still as he ran her hand down towards his chest again, grabbing her other and putting it next to the first.

He wanted her to touch him. To know what he looked like.

Marigold carefully took the lead, sliding her hands to his shoulders, down his strong arms. to his clawed hands. Then she touched his stomach, it feeling hard under her fingertips. Then further down to his hips, his legs and back up.

She heard a purring noise come from the alien and she had to stop herself from giggling as she rested her hands on his upper thighs. She hesitated for a moment, Val’daar apparently noticing and grabbing one of her hands again, leading it to his groin.

Marigold gasped as she felt his… penis? She was pretty sure it was the alien version of one at least. She felt heat flush to her face as she ran her fingers up in, the purring getting a little louder.

Val’daar enjoyed her attention, reveling in it for a moment as she ran her hand over his dick. After a while, she pulled her hand away to grab one of his, sliding it up her clothing. The alien looked at her, she pudge, once ugly thing was now different in his eyes. Soft, pretty, alluring.

He accepted her invitation and felt her. Her skin was soft under his battleworn fingertips. He let his fingers explore her, claws gently drawing across her skin. When he reached down to touch between her legs, Marigold stopped him. He respected her wish and let his hand settle on her hip instead, her’s resting comfortably against his chest.

He was enjoying this comfortable intimacy and that seemed the case for Marigold as well. He noticed her eyes slowly fluttering closed and watched as she drifted off to sleep. He stayed awake a little longer, very carefully pulling Marigold just a little closer before falling asleep as well.

The next few days it became very, very obvious Val’daar had fallen for Marigold, hard. He finally let her out of his room, his tail wrapped around her calf so he could guide her around. The chief had even dressed her in clothes of their kind. The human didn’t seem to mind, probably happy to be out of her confinement. Whispers started to make the round about all of this, whispers promptly silenced by and angry look from Val’daar.

None the less, something was definitely going on.

Marigold had decided to stay in his room today; Val’daar being busy with God knows what. She wanted to be alone for a bit and laid on his – their? – bed, Noble napping on the floor next to it. The was recounting the past few days when her memories halted on their touchy moment. She felt her face flush at the memory, the feeling of his hard body under her hands, how gently he touched her back, his…

Marigold hesitated for a moment as she let her hand rest on her lower tummy, arousal rearing it’s head. She bit her bottom lip in contemplation for a moment before whispering

“Ah, to hell with it.”

She slid her bottoms down and spread her plump thighs as her fingers ran up her slit. They quickly found their mark and Marigold began fingering herself. In her minds eye, she was with Val’daar again. His hands were groping her chest as she touched his dick. She leaned up and kissed him and he’d-

“Fuck, Chief!” She moaned out as she slid a finger inside of herself, imagining it was Val’daar’s instead.

What Marigold wasn’t aware of was that Val’daar had entered the room. He was sending next to the bed, watching her please herself in stunned silence. He felt himself get aroused as she called out his nickname as her fingers worked fast.

She moaned again and a sudden back from Noble broke the spell. Val’daar let out an annoyed noise and with a startled yelp, Marigold attempted to cover herself.

“Chief? I’m sorry I- I didn’t- I’m-“ She stammered out. Val’daar simply reached between her legs, taking over from what she’d been doing. She let out a half strangled moan as Val’daar fingered her. The alien felt smug as he joined her on the bed, spreading her legs again.

Marigold laid there, absolutely beautiful and soft looking, not a sharp edge about her. Her curls were splayed out over the pillow beneath her head and her chest was falling and rising rapidly.

God how he wanted to fuck her.

So he did.

He freed his member, letting out a low growl as he lined himself up with one hand, the other grabbing her wrists and pinning them down above her head. Marigold let out a long, drawn out moan as he entered her and filled her nicely.

Without wasting much time, Val’daar began moving his hips. He fucked into her in steady, hard thrusts, making Marigold let out the most beautiful moans under him.

“Chief.” She whined. “Faster, please.”

Who was he to deny her when she begged him so prettily.

He sped up, his free hand shamelessly tearing open her top and grabbing her chest, feeling up her soft body and skin as he fucked her hard. He was pleased that she was taking it so well, this soft little creature. He couldn’t help himself and kissed her roughly, swallowing her moans.

She arched her back, almost thrashing under him as he thrust harder into her, faster. She was chanting his nickname as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. And then, in a sudden, loud crescendo of moans, he felt her tighten around him and fall over the threshold of her orgasm.

He followed suit, pressing his hips flush against hers as he came, groaning loudly.

After a moment of coming down from his high, he pulled out, watching Marigold all blissed out on his bed. He felt soft as he gently ran a hand over her thigh, the first signs of bruising showing.

Their moment of bliss was rudely interrupted by a transmission for Val’daar. He was being summoned to send out the primebloods again, discuss all that stuff. With an annoyed noise he got up, not before pressing a kiss in Marigolds hair.

Marigold laid there, half convinced what had just happened was a very realistic feeling daydream. Had he just- Had they-?

The mess between her legs testified that yes, they’d just had sex.

The human couldn’t help but giggle for a moment, giddy about the fact that she’d just slept with her Chief. She covered her face with her hands like an embarrassed teenager.

God what would her uncle think if he saw her now.

Her giddiness was suddenly trumped by a feeling of homesickness. Her uncle must be so worried sick, as well as her colleagues. And she wasn’t sure when, or if, she’d ever be able to go back…

She fought of the urge to cry as she got up, moving to the sort of bathroom to clean up. She hoped Val’daar would be back soon. She kind of needed him right now.

Another few days passed before the ship exploded into a commotion. Zee had been found and she wasn’t alone. She had a human with her. She’d also refused to go back, having the audacity to beg to stay with her mate.

Everyone on board was disgusted, omitting the fact their leader was basically in the same boat as Zee.

Val’daar had been with Marigold when they came to fetch him, breaking the news that Zee had been taken prisoner with her abomination of a mate and that judgement was about to be dealt, they just needed his permission.

When Val’daar learned about all of this, he felt a slew of emotions run through him. Anger at Zee that ran deeply ingrained. Anger that she’d ran away and begged to be left here. Worry about Marigold and his own fate. Even mild panic.

But he didn’t let his emotions get the better of him, following his subordinate to the place of execution.

It was a given that Zee had forfeited her life by going into hiding. It was one of the biggest offences to their species, one that was irredeemable. Either you died fighting or you returned the victor 

You didn’t run.

And the fact she took a human as a mate didn’t help her case.

Val’daar was dreading what was about to happen but ignored his worry, keeping a straight face as he followed his subordinate, completely unaware he was being followed as well.

They reached the place of execution, Zee and her human he found out to be called Royce, were standing there, holding hands and looking absolutely miserable. She firing squad stood at the ready, waiting for their order.

Val’daar signed to her.

“Have you any last words, traitor?”

Royce glanced at her and she translated it to him.

“Yes, we do.” Royce said, voice shaky but determinded. “I just want you to know that what you’re doing is wrong.”

Zee put a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. They turned to each other and tearfully signed something at each other Val’daar didn’t understand. They held hands, putting on a brave face as they stared down their killers. The marksmen were at the ready and were ready to fire when-

“No!”

Marigold ran, throwing herself in front on Zee and Royce as the shots rang out. There was a moment of stunned silence; Val’daar let out something like a roar as he dashed towards Marigold who laid on the floor, a puddle of red slowly forming under her. Royce and Zee were hurt as well, Royce having been shot a few times but none lethally, Zee having only been caught in the arm.

Val’daar dropped to his knees, his shaking hands gathering up Marigold. Grief overwhelming him as he held her, his body and clothes staining with her red.

He let out a heartbreaking, shrill shriek, his head tilted backwards. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t lose her.

He looked at the prisoners, watching Zee bandage up Royce as best she could and it clicked. He was like her, like Tau’rok. He had fallen for a human, he was in love with Marigold as much as Zee cared for Royce. And the sign… It had been a way of declaring love…

Val’daar came to his senses and barked out an order that everyone needed to go, getting up with Marigold in his arms. He couldn’t lose her. He wouldn’t.

He ran towards the medbay, a few very confused members of his species listening to him order to save her. That it was critical and that they had no matter the cost.

Val’daar was pacing back and forth as he watched the medics work, stopping the bleeding and placing her in a pod to stabilize her condition.He was signing at them wildly to help her, to fix her but they seemed to ignore him, focused on the task at hand. It seemed to drag on forever until one of the medics turned to him.

“She’s stable, for now. She’s in a coma, it’s the safest option and…” The medic’s hands paused for a moment. “She’s with child. We’re not sure if it’ll make it. It’s vitals aren’t… good.”

And with that, it felt like Val’daar’s world collapsed in on itself. He found it hard to breathe as he saw Marigold behind the glass, her unseeing eyes closed, her wounds bandages as best as the medics had been able to.

Everything just faded to the background as he watched her, praying to whatever would listen that Marigold, his Marigold, would come back to him.

A sudden beeping tore him away from her, souring his mood even further, if that was even possible at this moment. An incoming transmission from the supreme commander.

Trying to compose himself, he answered it.

“Commander Val’daar. A problem has arisen. A vessel of unauthorized origin has landed near your location. Deal with them.”


	26. Dragon bf x Reader - Murtagh

"No! You can't do this!"  
You struggled in your iron binds as two men stronger than you all but manhandled you up the hill just outside the village.  
"Hold your tongue. It's for the good of all of us."  
"It's ridiculous! I will not be some sacrifice because you all are a bunch of superstitious idiots!" You half screamed as you tried to wring your arms out of their grasp.  
"Well if it's just superstition then, you've got nothing to worry about. Now shut up and move."  
Superstition...  
Your village had been sacrificing things for a long time now. Sheep, cows, one time a moderate amount of coppers and silvers... All to a supposed dragon that lived in the mountain.  
No one had ever seen the dragon, but everyone was of agreement that it was best to offer up things. Rather sacrifice things than see the dragon and have that be the last thing you witness before you're met with it's scorn.  
You believed none of it, which unfortunately didn't make you very popular among others. There's no such thing as a dragon who hides in the mountain. People probably waited by and nabbed whatever the townsfolk were stupid enough to leave behind.  
You hadn't exactly been quiet about your beliefs either, so unfortunately when it had been a rough year and there wasn't much left to give, the village turned to you.  
You continued struggling as you reached the top of the hill, the two men tying you to a post there.  
"Once I am out of here, you will pay for this!" You threatened, your words not really carrying much weight apparently. The men, who you recalled to be the butcher and blacksmiths apprentice, scoffed.  
"I'm already quaking in my boots." The butcher said, his tone flat. His companion chuckled as he gave your bounds a tug. Yup, you weren't going anywhere.  
You yelled profanities as the two men retreated down the hill to the onlookers at the bottom. You were trashing and tugging at your binds, trying desperately to get loose but alas, you were stuck.  
"Oh fuck all of this. Superstitious bastards." You angrily mumbled, kicking at the pole you were tied to.  
You watched, a little sad, as the villagers started walking away. Fear started to take hold of you. You were going to starve here.  
Time seemed to pass painfully slowly as you stood there, tied to a damn pole.  
First panic had set in. Then fear. You'd tugged at the manacles until your wrists were rubbed raw. You'd cried and then gotten angry and yelled more profanities in the direction of the village.  
And now, as the sun touched the horizon, defeat set in. This was your fate now. You were stuck here, for gods know how long. Maybe they'd be merciful and-  
"What do we have here?"  
You were sure you were hallucinating. You had to be.  
You looked around, trying to see where the voice came from.  
"They had a poor year I'm assuming, willing to give up one of their own instead of an animal."  
You craned you neck to look behind you and you spotted a set of bright yellow eyes watching you from the treeline.  
"Who are you?" You called out, fear rearing it's head again. You tried to stay calm, rational. Maybe this all was a huge prank?  
Yes. Yes, this was all just a huge practical joke. There were no such things as dragons.  
"I am Murtagh, keeper of this valley " the voice spoke out and the head of a fucking dragon emerged from the woods. You let out a scream and the dragon shook it's head.  
"Be quiet, morsel. They won't come for you regardless. They're scared."  
You were breathing heavily, panicked as the dragon made it's way over to you.  
He was massive, his head alone as big as your entire torso. His scales were a deep, crimson red and he had two horns sprouting out of his head and a comb of spikes down his spine.  
"What- what are you going to do to me?" You asked, voice thin and shaky. "Are you going to kill me?"  
Murtagh let out a chuckle, amusement clear in his eyes.  
"No, no little morsel. I'm going to keep you." He said, your fears a little lessened. "I don't eat humans. Unless they harm me first."  
You swallowed thickly as Murtagh came even closer to you and tilted his head at your binds.  
"It appeared your jailers had eating in mind. Close your eyes, morsel."  
To afraid to protest, you closed your eyes. You heard a roaring, like that of a great, big bonefire. You let out shriek as you felt heat and with a rattle, the chains clattered to the ground, the middle that kept you in place melted.  
"Now come, morsel. These lands are dangerous when the sun goes doen." Murtagh said, lowering himself. It took you a moment to catch on that he wanted you to crawl on his back. With some hesitation, you sat on his back snugly between his wings.  
The dragon below you let out a satisfied hum.  
"Good. Now hold on, we're going for a flight."  
"Wait wh-"  
You were cut off by the loud woosh of his wings flexing out. With a few, powerful strokes of his wings, you took off to the sky.  
You squeezed your eyes shut, your stomach turning. You wrapped your arms around his neck as best you could and held on for dear life.  
You weren't sure how long the flight had taken but the moon was in the sky when Murtagh landed on an outcropping on the side of a mountain.  
When you hopped off of Murtagh's back, you almost collapsed. Your head and stomach were spinning.  
"This can't be real." You squeaked out, sinking to your knees. "This- there's a fucking dragon- I'm-"  
Murtagh scoffed next to you.  
"I can assure you, I'm very much real."  
You looked up at him, the reality setting in.  
"You are."  
Suddenly the world started to spin and the last thing you heard was Murtagh letting out a shocked noise as you passed out.

When you woke up, you were lying on a pile of pillows and blankets. You sat up, looking around. You were in a cave, the whole thing filled with piles of things. Gold coins, crates of things, animal bones,...  
You were in a dragons hoard.  
You were trying not to freak out, pulling your legs up to your chest and wrapping your arms around them.  
"Fuck. Fuck, this can't be real." You said, resting your forehead against your knees. You tried to control your breathing, squeezing your eyes shut.  
With a loud flapping noise, Murtagh arrived into the cave. You couldn't bring yourself to look up, to afraid to face the reality of now being a dragons keepsake.  
"So the little morsel rises from their slumber." He said, as you heard him come closer. His nails clicked on the floor and it reminded you of a dog for some reason.  
"You frightened me."  
You undug your face from your knees to look at him. He sat down, again, not unlike a dog. A big, scaly, fire breathing dog.  
"I'm... I'm sorry." You said, your voice sounding thin. Murtagh shook his head.  
"No need for apologies. I know how frightened your kind is of mine."  
You nodded, your gaze drifting to his claws.  
"Yeah. And... I didn't believe your kind existed." You admitted.  
Murtagh let out a chuckle, his massive head shaking.   
"Oh little one, you are hilarious."  
He stood, walking closer to you.  
"Me and my kin are older than your village. We've inhabited these lands for so long we've seen the rise of humanity and will be here for it's inevitable downfall."  
You felt regret for admitting your disbelief, your hands tightly clutching the blanket beneath you.  
"A lesser dragon would have you burnt." He said, lowering his voice. "But personally, I think that would be a waste."  
You drew back a little and your confusion must have been obvious because he continued.  
"I am keeping you as company. Everything around here is to your disposal." He made a sweeping motion with his head towards the piles of things scattered around the cave. "I may be a monster but I do not possess the cruelty your village obviously ascribed to me."  
You were a little taken aback by his generosity and thanked him.

Thus started your life with Murtagh. As summer gave way to autumn, your dragon companion took you out for flights more regularly and you came along on hunts. You learned he was the runt of a littler of four and had a sister and two brothers who dwelled in different corners of the land. He also told you that the village sacrificed things to him for safety, despite the fact he'd never harmed any of them. Aside from maybe one poacher who'd harmed a drake.  
He was very galant and not unpleasant to live with. He answered any questions you'd had with an immeasurable amount of patience and in turn, he asked you to read to him from the books he'd collected.  
You spent most of the winter time inside your cave, reading to Murtagh and exploring his riches.  
He told you he doesn't necessarily care for the wealth of it all, but that a primal urge in him forced him to stockpile whatever he could. You chuckled and joked he was probably nesting to which he grew rather quiet.  
Soon enough the snow outside melted and you'd spent half a year under Murtagh's care.  
It was a beautiful spring morning when you woke to Murtagh sitting on the ledge outside the cave entrance. After yawning and stretching yourself out, you wandered over to him.  
"Something the matter?"  
Murtagh turned his head to you, his eyes alone betraying that there was definitely something on his mind.  
He stayed quiet for a moment before turning his head back and speaking.  
"Little morsel, I must confess something to you."  
You furrowed your eyebrows.  
"What's wrong?"  
He drew in a deep breath, breathing out smoke through his nostrils.  
"I'm afraid my reasons of keeping you are not as... Wholesome as I had you believe."  
You felt nervous as you watched him, fearing you might be dinner after all.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I... In a little while, I will go into a rut."  
Oh.  
You felt your cheeks flush, your mind already jumping to conclusions.  
"And when this happens, it's vital I have someone to... Help me through. I've faced it alone before and it is... Torture."  
"Why don't-" you hesitated a moment. "Why don't you find another dragon?"  
Murtagh huffed and turned to look at you.  
"The only other dragons around are blood of my blood. I have no one else to ask but you so... I am asking you this not as your captor but as a friend. Will you... Help me?"  
You stood there, a little lost for words at Murtagh's request. It wasn't like you were a stranger to sex but to bed another human versus a dragon. You weren't even sure if he'd...  
You looked back at him, the dragon in front of you waiting for an answer.  
"I'll help. Just give me a little time to... Prepare, if you will."  
The relief was visible on Murtagh's face, his eyes closing for a moment.  
"Of course. My rut should start in about a week. I hope that is enough time?"  
You felt goosebumps run over your body at the thought of what was to come.  
"It should be, I think."  
"Marvelous."

The next week you retreated out of Murtagh's way for most of the day. You rummaged around his hoard and found a pile of lotions, oils and perfumes, one bottle being exactly what you needed.  
You had sex before this, only with humans though. So you'd need to prep yourself in case Murtagh wanted more than just your hands and mouth. In all honesty, you weren't exactly sure what would happen. You just knew the creature you'd grown fond of asked you a favour and you'd granted him said favour.  
You spent your time working yourself open, slowly getting your body used to the possibility of something large entering you. By the seventh day, you weren't entirely sure if it would work out, but the only way you'd know is to try.  
And as luck would have it, Murtagh's rut started the eight day.  
You found him on the pile of gold he used as a bed, laying on his back and breathing heavily. His dick was laying hard against his pale yellow scaled on his tummy.  
"Morsel. Little one, please." He breathed our, smoke curling out of his nostrils. "It's unbearable. I need released."  
You eyed him and let your eyes trail to his length. It was... Big, but fortunately for you, tapered. It was about as long as your entire arm from shoulder to middle finger so there was no way in heaven or hell it would completely fit.  
You took in a deep breath and crawled up the pile, climbing on Murtagh's belly facing his dick and gently grabbing a hold of it.  
The dragon below you let out a pained yowl as you stroked him, his dick twitching wildly. A viscous fluid leaked out of the tip, precum you assumed.  
"Faster, please. And let- let me feel your mouth."  
You moved your hands faster over his length, swallowing thickly before you took the tip of his length in your mouth. You were rewarded by another wanton noise, followed by a growl.  
You found yourself grinding against his tummy, his scales providing just enough friction to be pleasurable.  
You worked his length as best you could, using your mouth and hands. The dragon under you growled and whined and made a mess of himself.  
Just as your jaw really started to ache, Murtagh's dick twitched wildly.  
"I'm- it's- I'm-" Murtagh growled out before, with a loud roar, he came. You drew back as it filled your mouth, his cum coating your entire front.   
You were an utter mess.  
You slid off his tummy, ridding of your clothes and wiping your face clean with the back of your shirt.  
"Little one, you did good." Murtagh said, voice soft and affectionate. "But I'm afraid it's far from over."  
You looked back at him as you threw away your shirt.  
"I thought so. I've been preparing myself to... Do more than use my hands." You admitted, grabbing the bottle out of your pocket before turning back to him.  
"You'll hurt yourself." Murtagh said, sounding scared. "Besides, if I mate you I-"  
He stopped himself, looking mildly distressed. You quirked up sn eyebrow before he continued.  
"It's... A stupid instinctual thing. If I mate with someone, I'll very likely... Put eggs in them."  
You froze for a moment, swallowing thickly again.  
"Would they be-?"  
"No! No, they'd be infertile."  
You nodded, considering it all for a second before sighing.  
"I'm willing to try."  
"Are you sure?"  
You nodded, crawling back up to straddle the dragon, looking him in the face this time. You took your time lubing him and yourself up, trying to ignore the nerves you felt at the prospect of being filled with eggs.  
"Little one, you can always back out of this. I am fine with just-"  
"No, I want to." You interrupted him, reaching back and grabbing a hold of him. You lined up his dick with your entrance and slowly slid down for as far as your body would let you.  
Your breath came out ragged as you took a moment to compose yourself, your head tipped forward.  
"Morsel? Are you alright?"  
You didn't reply, simply moving your hips to test the waters. Murtagh let out a low growl, obviously enjoying what you were doing.  
You tried to keep your breath steady as you rode him, your hand reaching down to pleasure yourself as well.  
You let out a loud moan, tipping your head back as you let yourself get lost in how good it all felt.  
"Brace yourself, l-little one." Murtagh panted out.  
You looked at him and gave him a nod. You bit your bottom lip and closed your eyes, gasping as you felt the rounding of the first egg nudge your entrance. You felt it enter you and settle inside you, the feeling odd but not unpleasant.  
Soon a second followed. And a third, a fouth,...  
Somewhere in between the eggs making their home in you, pleasure washed over you multiple times. Your head spun too much to make sense of it all, the primal part of you taking over.  
All you wanted was to breed.  
And Murtagh agreed.  
You found yourself pinned under him as the final egg slid into you, sweat dripping down the curve of your spine.  
The dragon withdrew from you, his cum dripping out in its wake.  
"You did- you did amazing." He panted, nuzzling you. You gave him a tired smile pressing a kiss against his snout.  
"Now, rest easy for a while. The day is a long one and my rut far from over."  
You grinned, still floating high on your pleasure as you closed your eyes and allowed yourself a nap.


End file.
